Four Shooting Stars
by Ellsweetella
Summary: Fine,Rein, Shade and Bright are students of the school of magic. There is a story about four shooting stars. When they hit each other, four people who see the stars at the same time will face a terrible destiny. Summery sucks. Writing is...T in case.
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

Author's note: I do not own fushigiboshi no futago hime. My writing is not good, so please forgive me and give me suggestions on how to improve. The kingdoms are fictional and so is the school. Might have OC. The shoooting stars thingy is based on the show, "Fight and Love with a terracotta warrior", also known as "A terracotta warrior"

_When four shooting stars hit each other, the fates of four people are entwined. What awaits them is just a tragedy._

_Fine the controller of fire, energetic and cheerful, playful and sporty._

_Rein the controller of water, gentle and cheerful, romantic and love dressing up._

_Shade the controller of darkness, mysterious and charming, kind and fast._

_Bright the controller of light, kind and gentle, charming and smart._

_A love story that will end in despair and a curse that befalls them. Will they break their destiny and change their fate?_

_Rein's POV_

"Fine! Wake UPPPPPPPPPP!"I hollered at her twin sister, shaking her head.

"Ahhhhh~ Strawberry cakes and chocolate cakes and…and…and…"Fine mumbled, burying herself into her dream. I smiled at my sister. I shook my head and went to find a perfect dress for school. It was our first day attending the School of Magic and I hoped to make a good impression. I hummed my favourite song as I searched for my dress. My eyes lit up as I saw my new sky blue dress. I laughed as I twirled around in it. It was perfect!

_Fine's POV_

Strawberry cakes, chocolate cakes, mango cakes and….. WAAAA! I almost forgot! I jolted out from my dream. Today was Rein's and my first day at school! I looked at my sister, Rein, dancing around in her dress and screamed, "REIN! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did! You were the one who did not wake up," Rein answered, laughing. I pouted as I grabbed one of my pink shirt and shorts. After changing and washing up, I grabbed Rein and pulled her down to the dining room. "Fine-sama! Rein-sama! Do not run in the corridor!"Camelot, our head maid shouted after us. We sat down at our seats and waited for the arrival of our parents.

"Fine, Rein, good morning," Our parents, Queen Elsa and King Truth, the rulers of the Sun kingdom said. "It is your the first day at the School of Magic right? All the seven kingdom princes and princess attend the school. We hope to awaken the magic in you as you have already turn 14. Please try your best and be happy," Mother said gently. We smiled and nodded. We ate our breakfast among laughter and smiles. We left for school after greeting our parents.

At school, still Fine's POV

The school is huge! It has every colour on planet. I gasped in wonderment as I stepped into the school. Rein grasped my hand and gasped. The school was beautiful. "Fine-sama, Rein-sama, this way please," an old lady, said with dignity. We nodded and followed after her into our classroom. "Princess Fine, Princess Rein!" a beautiful teacher greeted us. She led us to the front of the classroom and said cheerfully, "This is our new students, the twin princesses of the Sun Kingdom. The one with red eyes and hair is Princess Fine-" I curtsied. "And the one with sea-green eyes and blue eyes is Princess Rein," Rein curtsied. "Please take care of them as they find their true powers," the teacher introduced us. "I am Ms Rainie by the way. Princesses, please sit at the empty seats next to Prince Shade and Prince Bright," Ms Rainie said gracefully. We curtsied and walked towards our seats. Ms Rainie was very beautiful and cute. She had the most beautiful voice ever. I sat on the empty seat next to the window and a purple haired guy. Rein sat in between the purple hired guy and the guy with golden hair.

"Hi! My name is Fine!" I smiled widely at the purple hair guy. He ignored me and looked the other way at Rein. I pouted. He is so rude and not fun at all. "Hi! I am Fine!" I introduced myself to the girl sitting in front of me. She looked back and smiled. "I am Lione, the princess of the flame kingdom. My special ability is to communicate with animals," She smiled and said, "Your sister, Princess Rein is very pretty." I nodded proudly and thumped my chest, "Of course! She is my sister after all!" I said proudly. "Oh yeah! Who is that weird guy beside me?" I asked Lione. "He is Prince Shade." Lione answered, before turning around.

* * *

><p>My writing sucks-.- sorry... I am an avid fan of Rainie Yang and can't help but to add her into the story...:P<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Stars

Author's Note: Once again, I don't own fushigiboshi no futago hime

Continued from chapter 1…..

Fine POV

I pouted and sighed. I was bored. I listened to Ms Rainie's lecture about magic. "There are many types of magic; the most powerful ones are the elements- Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light, and Darkness. There is only one controller of each element. It is said that when the controllers of fire, water, light and darkness fates entwine with each other, something terrible will happen. Of course, there are other types of magic, for example, Princess Lione of the Flame Kingdom is able to talk to animals, or Princess Mirlo of the Water Kingdom is able to heal, or even Princess Milky, sister of Prince Shade, of the Moon Kingdom is able to bake any sweets. The type of magic is based on the blessing of your guardian star." Ms Rainie paused. What is my power? I thought.

"Rainie-sensei! What is your power?" The Princess of the Rain kingdom, Ady asked.

"I am blessed by Gemini and the 井 (well) star of the Vermilion Bird of the South南方朱雀. I am the controller of wind, or air." Ms Rainie smiled as she answered. My eyes widened. She was one of the legendary controllers! "Everyone has his or her own star. Everyone has his or her destiny. Not all have power, but all of you here have the magic in you. It is up to you to figure them out. Prince Shade and Bright, Princess Fine and Rein please work hard in discovering your powers," Rainie-sensei smiled and said.

"Pffft…" I almost burst out laughing. Prince Shade, that proud guy, has not discovered his powers! I felt something icy and dangerous stabbing me from behind. I gulped and stopped laughing. I turned around slowly and saw Shade glaring at me. I laughed awkwardly and immediately looked at my books. "Class has ended. Please read up on Chinese and the western constellations. And Prince Bright and Shade, please be the guides for Princess Rein and Fine after the next class," Ms Rainie said. I glared at Shade and wrinkled my nose.

"It's my pleasure being a guide for you, Princess Rein, Princess Fine," Prince Bright politely said, having a charming smile on his face. I smiled sweetly at him. He's soooo much better than that Shade guy. I don't know why but Bright was bright red…. Hmmm….. Weird….. Maybe not.

Rein's POV

After packing her things, Rainie-sensei left for the door. At the same time, an exquisitely handsome man knocked into her. "Sorry," they mumbled at the same time. They bent down and tried to pick the fallen books up. At that moment, their hands touched, their lips barely an inch apart. They immediately moved back and their faces were bright red. Rainie quickly keep her things and left in a hurry. Weird…Kekeke… There must be something going on among them….. Kekeke… When will my Prince Charming come? I gazed at Shade. There was something about him that makes me feel attracted to him.

Fine's POV

Rein is looking at Shade so intently… Why does my heart ache? It is so weird! I hate that guy!

* * *

><p>Okay... I can't resist the temptation to add Ady An inside and Rainie and Show romance inside... sorry~~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Potrait&FLowers

Author's note: It will be ShadeXFine and BrightXRein in the end Fine plays a girl who is usually unnoticed in this story. I don't own fushigiboshi no futago hime. The 4 shooting star legend/myth comes from the show 古今大战秦俑情/Fight and Love with a Terracotta Warrior/A Terracotta Warrior. Rein's POV will be shorter as I use Fine as the main persona.

_Continued…_

_Fine's POV_

"I see that there are two new students. Just call me Show without the Mr or sensei thing." Show said, giving us a smile.

"I will be telling you about Chinese Folktales today. I believe Ms Rainie has told you about some of the stars. Some Chinese stars are named after Chinese folktales. The myth of the Cowherd and Weaver Girl is an example. The star Altair is commonly known as the 牵牛星/牛郎星 or the Star of the Cowherd and the Vega star is known as the 織女 or the weaving girl. In late summer, the stars Altair and Vega are high in the night sky, and the Chinese tell the following love story. A young cowherd, hence Niulang 牛郎 (the cowherd), came across a beautiful girl-_Zhinu_ 織女 (the weaver girl), the seventh daughter of the Goddess, who just had escaped from boring heaven to look for fun. Zhinü soon fell in love with Niulang, and they got married without the knowledge of the Goddess. Zhinü proved to be a wonderful wife, and Niulang to be a good husband. They lived happily and had two children. But the Goddess of Heaven (Zhinü's mother) found out that Zhinü, a fairy girl, had married a mere mortal. The Goddess was furious and ordered Zhinü to return to heaven back to her former duty of weaving colourful clouds. On Earth, Niulang was very upset that his wife had disappeared. Suddenly, his ox began to talk, telling him that if he killed it and put on its hide, he would be able to go up to Heaven to find his wife. Crying bitterly, he killed the ox, put on the skin, and carried his two beloved children off to Heaven to find Zhinü. The Goddess discovered this and was very angry. Taking out her hairpin, the Goddess scratched a wide river in the sky to separate the two lovers forever, thus forming the Milky Way between Altair and Vega. Zhinü must sit forever on one side of the river, sadly weaving on her loom, while Niulang watches her from afar while taking care of their two children (his flanking stars β and γ Aquilae or by their Chinese names Hè Gu 1 and Hè Gu 3).But once a year all the magpies in the world would take pity on them and fly up into heaven to form a bridge (鵲橋, "the bridge of magpies", Que Qiao) over the star Deneb in the Cygnus constellation so the lovers may be together for a single night, which is the seventh night of the seventh moon." He paused, taking a deep breath. "The folktales are an important part in the types of magic. Other important part is your destiny, and your past life. Or what they say in Chinese, your 前世qian shi." He smiled and said.

I looked intently at Show, absorbing every word he said. The things that determined our powers are very confusing. My head hurts from all of the information. I unconsciously looked at Shade. Gahhhh! He was sleeping! But… He looks so invulnerable. I laughed softly. He is even frowning in his sleep! I touched his forehead and massaged his brows, trying to loosen it. He was still frowning. I smiled and continued paying attention to Show. I hated lessons, but the lessons in this school are very interesting. Someone asked Show about his magic.

"I am blessed by Taurus and 昴Hairy Head of Whit Tiger of The West西方白虎. The controller of Earth." Show said. Another legendary Controller! "Study about Chinese folktales, especially watch the show, Fight and Love with a Terracotta warrior, the show mention about stars and past lives." Show smiled and bowed before leaving.

I stared at Shade. It is a break now and Rainie-sensei told him and Prince Bright to guide us. "Princess Rein, Princess Fine, we will give you a tour around the school," Prince Bright smiled at us. He bowed and held out his hands for Rein. Shade stared at Prince Bright and stood up. "Let's go, Princess Rein."He mumbled and grabbed Rein's hand. I looked at Bright and smiled. Why does my heart hurt when I see Shade treating Rein so well?

_Rein's POV_

"Princess Rein, Princess Fine, we will give you a tour around the school," Prince Bright smiled at us. He held out his hand for me. I smiled. Prince Bright was really a gentleman! "Let's go, Princess Rein." Shade mumbled and took my hand before I could react. I blushed heavily. My heart was pounding very quickly and I felt very happy. Is this love?

_Fine's POV _

I followed behind Rein, Bright and Shade. As we walked, many students were pointing at Rein and murmuring that she was very pretty. I smiled. Rein was known for her beauty since young. They introduced to us briefly about the types of rooms- the music room, art room, cooking room and many more. They brought us to a special room, where the portraits of the first legendary controllers were.

The room was beautiful. The half of the ceiling was like the night sky, filled with stars and a full moon. We could see every constellation in it. The other half was like the afternoon sky, the sun bright and warm and clouds on the azure sky. The portraits of the controller of Fire, Light and Wind are under the afternoon sky while the portraits of the controller of Water, Darkness and Earth are under the night sky. I walked towards the Fire portrait. It seemed to be calling me towards it.

The lady in the portrait was very cute and pretty. She had the brightest smile. Her hair was Bordeaux red and it fell all the way to her waist. Her hair was wavy and had bangs. Her eyes were red (anime eyes, I can't imagine a human with red eyes-.-) and she was fair. Her eyes were full of energy, but it had a tinge of sadness, loneliness. Her eyes were calling me to her, as if she wanted to tell me something. In her hands was a red staff, the background of fire. Her dress was dark red, simple yet intriguing. Her eyes were the one that attracted me the most. She looked so happy, yet sad at the same time.

_Rein's POV _

I walked towards the water portrait. The lady was beautiful. Her smile was gentle and she had a graceful feeling. Her hair was the light blue, long and to her mid back, with a small bun. Her fringe was center parted. Her eyes were the colour of the sea. Her eyes were filled with gentleness and happiness she was fair. Her eyes were calling out to me. In her hands was a blue staff and the background was water. Her gown was dark blue and sky blue, filled with gracefulness.

_Shade s POV_

I have never really looked into this room before. I walked towards the darkness portrait. The man in the portrait was neither smiling nor frowning. His hair was the shade of dark purple, his eyes as dark. His eyes were deep; it was like a never ending black hole, sucking you up into them. His eyes were lonely, sad, and cold. He wore a dark purple robe, a sword of black mist. The background was pure darkness. His eyes were calling me. I shuddered at the face. He…looked like me.

_Bright POV_

I walked towards the picture of Light. His smile was gentle, warm. His hair was the colour of gold, his eyes the colour of the sun. His eyes were filled with joy, happiness, like the sun itself. He wore a robe made of gold, like it was woven by the sun itself and was holing a sword made of light. (Bright's clothes but golden in colour). His eyes were calling me. I could feel it.

_Fine's POV_

I looked around the room. I walked closer to the portrait of Wind. The lady was beautiful. She had long hair that was flowing, the colour of the lightest green. Her smile was gentle, kind, understanding. She was like the wind, soft and gentle. She wore a light green dress; the dress was flying ever so lightly. In her hands was a green bow. I walked to the Earth portrait. The man in it looked strong, yet kind and gentle. His eyes were the colour of the green plant, and so was his hair. His clothes were the colour of the greenest plant and he held a staff, mainly used by priest.

"Let's go."Shade suddenly said. He opened the door and left. We looked at each other and shrugged. We followed behind. Prince Bright and Shade brought us to the school garden, which is tended by the pupils which had the power to grow things.

"Waaaa! Fine, Shade, Bright! There are so many types of flowers!" Rein giggled and ran towards the rose field. I laughed heartily. "Princess Rein, be careful!" Prince Bright followed behind her. "Your sister likes roses?" Shade asked. I looked at him, nodded and gave him a grin. "She likes all types of roses, especially red and white ones. She said red roses represent true love and white roses represent eternal love and innocence. I don't care about the flower language. I just love looking at flowers! I…Hey!" I was explaining to Shade when he suddenly left and walked towards Rein. I pouted. He's so rude! Looking at his back view, my heart suddenly felt a sharp pain.

I walked towards the sunflower and red spider lily field. I breathed in the scent of sunflower and spider lily as I ran down the field. I love sunflower and spider lily. They have a feeling that attracts me to them. I closed my eyes and feel the flowers surrounding me. I love the sun, the feeling of warmth. Sunflowers remind me of the sun and red spider lilies just attract me. I smiled widely. "Fine, you like red spider lilies?" Shade appeared suddenly, giving me a shock. I smiled and nodded my head. "Don't they look beautiful?" I asked as I picked one up. He smirked and said, "Red spider lilies mean never to meet again/lost memory/abandonment in Hanakotobaはなことば, which is Japanese flower language. In the Chinese culture, it is deemed as ominous and is the flower of hell; it also means a hopeful but tragic fate of lovers." "EHHHH!"I shouted. I didn't know that red spider lilies have such tragic meanings. He chuckled at my reaction. He looked around. "So, you like sunflowers too?" I smiled, "They remind me of the sun." He frowned and nodded.

"You like the sun?"

"I love anything bright, especially the sun." I looked up at the sky and smiled, "It gives me a sense of security." He nodded.

"AHHHHHH!" A piercing scream filled the air. Rein! Before I could react, Shade ran towards Rein. My heart hurts a lot, as if it was being pierce by a thousand daggers.

* * *

><p>The flower language is taken from wiki. The flowers and the story of the cowherd and weaving girl plays a part in the plot:)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Four Shooting Stars!

Author's note: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime Just wondering, do you want a happy or sad ending? I am personally not sure of the ending, just writing where my ideas lead me too. Thank you to does who reviewed my grammar sucks!

_Fine's POV_

_Continued…_

"_AHHHHHH!" A piercing scream filled the air. Rein! Before I could react, Shade ran towards Rein. My heart hurts a lot, as if it was being pierce by a thousand daggers._ I followed after Shade, my heart filled with mixed feelings. "Rein!" Shade and I shouted. Rein was lying on top of Bright! "Sorry," Rein said sheepishly and stuck out her tongue after getting up. "I fell." I laughed. It was rare for Rein to fall; usually the one falling is me. I turned towards Shade, who was frowning. I bit my lips, was he angry. Rein helped Bright up, earning her a blush from him and an even angrier Shade. "I tripped over a twig." Rein tried to explain, clearly sensing Shade's rage. Shade ignored her. A tense atmosphere was around us. I shuddered.

"Ahahahahaha! Rein how can you be so clumsy! Hahaha!" I awkwardly said, slapping Rein on her back, trying to lightened the atmosphere. I must have hit her too hardly as Rein stumbled a few steps forward. I gained glares from Shade and Bright. I blushed heavily. "Let's go," Shade said, grabbing Rein's hand. I bit my lower lip at the sight. Bright rushed forward and grabbed Rein's hand from Shade. They walked away. I was left behind. Again. I smiled bitterly and followed behind, forgetting my sad emotions.

They led us to the clubs of the school. Strictly speaking, they are not really clubs but special groupings based on the students' talents or magic. Bright and Shade were busy showing Rein around the different clubs and forgot about me. They were walking to fast and I can't bother chasing after them. I wondered into the first room I saw. There were many beautiful clothes and cloths inside. Rein would love to wear them.

"You are the new student, Princess Rein's sister, Fine right?" a boy asked. I nodded. "Your sister is such a beauty!" he and another boy said. I laughed at their expression. Rein is still as popular. "Princess Fine, I am the Princess of the Rain Kingdom, I am in your class," a sweet and beautiful looking girl introduced herself. I smiled and shook her hand. I remembered her. "Welcome to the weaving and fashion club/group. We are good at weaving, fashion designing and clothes making. We are under the Earth section (I am not sure about this, I made it up)." Ady told me about the club/group. "Ady is our only and best weaver in our school. She can weave any thread into a beautiful clothe. She can even weave clouds!" An energetic girl looked up from her book and said chirpily. I wowed and Ady blushed. "Can I see?" I asked. I have never seen anybody weave before. Ady nodded and led me to her weaving loom. She started weaving. She looked so happy weaving, as if she was having fun. The cloth she weaved was beautiful, smooth and shiny, soft but strong. I gasped in wonderment as I touched the cloth. She could weave so fast and the end product was a lot better than any professional. Rein would love the clothes made of this cloth.

"Princess Ady! I…" a handsome looking boy, around 14 years old ran inside the room. He was about to say something but stopped when he saw the people in the room. "Yes Vanness?" Ady smiled brightly, her face slightly pink. "I need a blanket for the new born calf." He replied, his face has a slight pink shade to it. Ady smiled and passed him a blanket. "I weaved this and made it myself. It is soft, strong and can keep the calf warm. Ah!" Ady took a pile of clothes and blanket and passed them to Vanness. "I made them myself. I hope they can keep you and the rest of the animals warm." She blushed heavily. "Thanks!" Vanness smiled widely and went off.

"Psst, Fine! Vanness is the best friend of all the animals. He and Ady have something on." The energetic girl said. I nodded. "Is Vanness a prince?"

"Nope. He was blessed when he was young. He had the magic of animals. He can communicate to them well, especially the cow."She said. The weaver girl and the cowherd… I smiled and waved goodbye after being their model for their clothes and wandered to the other club rooms. There was still 2 hours left before the next lesson. I went to the stargazing room (my second favourite), animal room (where I saw Vanness again), art room, music room, greenhouse, performance room, healing room and many more. Of course, my favourite one was the cooking and baking room, where I ate lots and lots of my favourite sweets and met Princess Milky, who was like me, an avid fan of sweets. I walked to the last door and pushed it open.

"Bright, Shade, stop that! It tickles! You cheaters!" Rein piercing scream and laughter filled the air. I raised my eyebrows at the sight. Rein was being tickled by Shade while Bright was using his game controller and playing while laughing. Looking at Shade's smile, my heart was in pain and was happy at the same time. He looked so happy, yet he seemed to be hiding something. "Fine! You are here! Welcome to the unclassified club!" Rein smiled and curtsied. She walked to me and took my hand. She led me to the sofa. "Fine, can you please take over me, I keep losing to them! Show them what you got!" I looked at the screen. They were playing "Moon Fight (note: I don't know if there is such a game)." Easy. I could win them easily. After all, I was a pro. I took the controller confidently and said, "Shade, Prince Bright, how about you two versus me?"

"You? You are just a girl!" They said together. I shrugged and started the game. We chose our characters, Shade commenting that I chose the lousiest character. How wrong was that! My character might look weak and unimportant, but she is actually strong! Within seconds, I beat them both up. I smirked as they wanted rematches after rematches. They are sure childish. Rein giggled along with us. How I wish we could be like this, so carefree, not knowing anything…

Time passed by quickly. Not long, we had to go for our next class. The lessons were okay, some boring—Maths (given me a huge headache), Biology (it was okay), Chemistry (Fun, in a sense.), break (I ate some more while exploring the school), Physical Education (My favourite! I ran the fastest; Rein was lagging behind as usual. I love to run!). Our last lesson was dancing lessons (eww) which Rein did perfectly. After school, Rein and I packed our things and went home.

At home, I went to eat my sweets that I had left in the fridge. The Strawberry mousse was soooo delicious! Rein and I played and fooled around for a bit before going back to our rooms. As I sat on my pink bed, I felt tired. It was not physically tired, but mentally tired. I felt like a piece of me was missing. Rein seemed so distant from me, we used to be so close, but ever since we were informed that we had to go to this school, she had changed. She became more conscious about herself, her appearance, her behavior. She no longer laughed or played as much as she wanted. I closed my eyes. Shade's face appeared in my mind. Thousands of questions raced through my mind. Does he like Rein? Does Rein like him? Why whenever I see them together, my heart hurts? He is just an arrogant, obnoxious guy! I should hate him! But why can't I bring myself to really hate him? Why do I want to see him smile from his bottom of his heart? Why do I miss him...? I shook my head and ran to our rooftop, where my sliver and pink telescope lies.

I look through the telescope, looking at the stars. The stars are so beautiful! The big dipper, Delphinus… I smiled widely. There are so many stars, each stars have a different purpose. I remember my great grandfather used to tell me, "Every person on earth has his or her own star." How true. Which star am I? Rein is the brightest star, always in the center of attraction, Bright is the gentle and bright star, always taking care of people, Shade is the lone star, always alone, refusing to let others near him, only allowing some people(Rein) to be closer to him by a bit. I… I will be a shooting star, flying down onto earth and protect my loved ones, without them knowing. I continued looking at the sky, admiring the cool and peaceful atmosphere.

A shooting star flew pass. I widened my eyes. A shooting star! Another one shot pass, followed by another, than another. Four shooting stars? They hit each other and exploded, each of them flying in different directions. I quickly grabbed my bag and chased after one, the one that was bright red and was falling towards the direction near my house.

_Rein's POV _

I was doing my nightly shopping for clothes when I saw it. Four shooting stars, one after another before crashing into each other. I was surprised and shocked. I decided to follow the blue coloured one which was falling near the shop I was standing outside of.

_Shade POV_

I was stargazing when I saw this…Unique scene. There were four shooting stars one after another before hitting each other and exploded. I followed the one that was covered with a dark atmosphere, hoping that I could pick one up for studying. It was falling somewhere near the place I was at. I chased after it.

_Bright POV_

I was out shopping, looking for a hair piece that was suitable for Rein when I saw four shooting stars. I chased after the when that was the brightest, as it was falling near the place I was. Of course, I was curious too. After chasing for awhile, the shooting star landed. I cautiously move towards the star. I touched the star carefully. An extraordinary bright jewel shot out from the star. I retreated a few steps. "Bright, your power will be awakened," a voice said, and then the jewel moved towards me and went inside me. I could feel something inside me burning as warmth filled my heart. Then it stopped. Dismissing it, I took a few pieces of the broken star and continued looking for a hair piece for Rein. I found one. It was sky blue in colour, with a blue rose. I am sure Rein would love it…

_Rein POV_

I walked towards the star, my heart filled with excitement and fear. I slowly touched it. A blue jewel came out of the broken piece of star. "Rein, your powers will be awakened." A voice said. The jewel went inside me. I could feel coolness overflowing me, I felt like I was under the water. Then it stopped. I dismissed it as my imagination, taking a piece of broken star and left for home.

_Shade POV _

I walked to the fallen star. I touched it and a black jewel floated out of it. "Shade, your power will be awakened." A voice said. The jewel went inside me. Coldness overwhelmed me; I was like in an everlasting darkness. It stopped. I dismissed it as my imagination and picked a few star pieces up for examination. I was walking away when I saw Fine…

_Fine POV _

As I ran towards the fallen shooting star, my bracelet with my pearl shone brightly. It shone at its brightest as I touched the star. I had always wanted to touch one and I was very exhilarated. A fire red jewel floated out from the star. "Fine, your power will be awakened." A voice said. The jewel moved towards me and went inside me. I could feel myself burning with energy. It soon disappeared, but I am very sure that it wasn't my imagination. My pearl stopped glowing. I looked at my pearl. I had it since I was young, but it hasn't glowed that way ever since that day… I picked the broken stars up and put them into my bag. I hummed as I skipped home, excited for my new discovery.

"Shade!" I shouted. I saw Shade. I waved cheerfully at him and bounced towards him. "Shade~ why are you out so late?" I asked cheerfully. I was filled with energy. He looked at me with cold eyes. "Nothing." He replied coolly. I pouted. He really is a jerk! I spotted him holding something. "What's that?" I asked, trying to look at what he was carrying. He shifted it out of my sight. I jumped and tried to peek. He continued shifting it. I pouted, feeling even more curious. I grinned and pounced onto him, forgetting that I was a girl. We fell onto the ground. I took the fallen star pieces from him. "Ha! I got them! You have the pieces from the shooting star?" I exclaimed. I leaned forward and looked at him. "Where is it?" I asked excitedly. It was then I noticed how close we were. I was sitting on him, my face just an inch away from him. I blushed furiously and got up. "Sorry..." I mumbled. He looked away. "Here," He passed me a piece of the broken star. I smiled widely. "Thank you!" I shouted in gratitude. I hugged Shade and jumped around happily. "Bye!" I waved at him as I skipped home! I have the pieces of two shooting stars!

_Shade POV_

Fine called out and waved at me. She bounced like an overly hyper bunny towards me. "Shade~ why are you out so late?" She asked me with this super cheerfulness. I looked at her coldly, not wanting to join her cheerfulness. "Nothing," I replied. She pouted again. Did I mention that she look so cute when she does that? No! What am I thinking! I like Rein! "What's that?" she asked. I shifted the pieces of shooting star away from her view. I didn't want her to know that I love looking at stars. She kept jumping and tried to peek at the pieces. She pouted again and pounced onto me without warning. We fell onto the ground, she sitting on me. "Ha! I got them! You have the pieces from the shooting star?" She exclaimed. She leaned towards me. "Where is it?" she asked. I tried to answer but no words could escape. I never looked at her so closely before. She had big red eyes that seemed to talk. Her hair looked so soft and silky, her hair the colour of red. Her lips looked so soft, so… My heart was pounding very quickly. No! It can't be. The one I like is the gentle, beautiful Rein, not this tomboyish, irritatingly cheerful Fine! She got up. "Sorry," she mumbled. I looked away, not wanting her to see my blush. "Here," I passed a piece of the broken star I collected to her. She smiled widely at me. "Thank you!" She shouted and hugged me. Before I could react, she had gone. I stood there, stunned. What is this feeling?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note (again ): Again, I do not own Fushigiboshi No Futago Hime. And many many many thanks to those who reviewed! I lurve you all! I might not be able to update weekly as exams are here -.-… There will be a lot of switching of POVs, so bear with it

_Continued…_

_Fine POV_

I skipped home, exhilarated with my find. Broken pieces of two shooting stars! I hummed my favourite song as I sat on my bed and examined the pieces of stars. They were so different, yet alike. The shooting star I picked was fiery red while the one Shade gave me was totally black. Mine was warm and his was cold, but when I touch them, they seemed to be connected somehow. I lay onto my bed and sighed. I don't know why, but I feel as if I had known Shade for a long time… I shook my head, trying to get rid of my thoughts. I took out my sketch book, pry open my curtains, opened my windows and looked at the stars, sketching the constellations. I also sketched the pieces of shooting stars. Tired, I switched off the lights and went to sleep, dreaming of strawberry cakes, lemon cakes, sweets and…Shade.

_Shade POV_

She left me there, stunned. After watching her skip out of sight, I noticed a piece of red shooting star and picked it up. I went home. "Prince Shade," the Moon Minister, Roman greeted, "You are back." I glared at him. I didn't like him, no, I hated him. I couldn't trust him. He hid it well, but I can sense something evil from him. I went back to my room and examined the pieces of stars. They were very intriguing. Fine's star was filled with warmth, while mine was ice cold, but I could sense a connection between the two pieces of stars. I was really tired, so I went to sleep, dreaming of a red/pink haired girl…

_Fine POV_

As usual, I was almost late for school. Rein was panting badly as we sat down at our places. I had a better stamina, so I was panting a little, but not as hard as Rein. Shade and Bright were looking at Rein, as Rein was looking at Shade. I was at the side, gazing at Shade. Very soon, Sow came in and started lessons.

"I will be telling you about the legend of the special elixir. Hundreds of centuries ago, the legendary controllers were born, Windy, the controller of wind, Demetrius, the controller of Earth, 凤凰(Phoenix in Chinese), the controller of fire, Eclipse, the controller of darkness, Acqua, the controller of water and Sun, the controller of light. They put their put their powers together and had created this elixir, which is said to give the person forever life and the power of the controllers. The elixir was powerful, and they did not want it to fall into the wrong hands, thus they created a special room that held the elixir. Finding the room was not an easy task, let alone activating the many doors guarding it. The first door will be open when the wing and earth controller find their powers on the same day. The second door will open when someone of magical powers stumble across the room, outside the second door. The third door will open when the other four controllers' powers awaken on the same day as the four shooting stars appear 10 years from the day the first door open. The fourth and final door will open using the special pearl of the stars. The four doors have never been totally opened since they were created. The time when they are fated to open, all the myths and legend will come to life. There have been cases where the first door has been opened but never beyond that. There's a tragic story revolving the four controllers in fact, which caused their death. Windy and Demetrius were lovers, who loved each other dearly, but the problem was that the king loved Windy, in the end; they killed themselves, vowing to be together forever. Phoenix, Eclipse, Acqua and Sun were caught in a love square. Phoenix and Acqua were sisters, both deeply in love with Eclipse. Sun was deeply in love with Rein while Eclipse was unsure of his feelings, thinking he liked Acqua while in actual fact loved Phoenix. When Eclipse finally realised his feelings for Phoenix, Phoenix was in the verge of death, using her whole life to protect the elixir and Eclipse. Acqua fell in love with Sun, who loved her back. Then one day, Romano, the person who was after the elixir, killed Sun and Acqua and tried to kill Eclipse, but Phoenix used all her powers to take the hit and not harm Eclipse. She died, leaving a pearl. Eclipse was in despair, killing Romano before killing himself, sealing the room with the four doors." Show said. I closed my eyes, the images of the story in my head. They seemed so clear, as if they were happening right in front of my eyes. "Shade, I've got something to tell you." I heard Rein telling Shade.

Time past quickly, and very soon, it was lunch I just bought my favourite cakes when Rein pulled me aside. "Fine! I want to confess to Shade! How should I say it? I am so nervous!" Rein nervously whispered to me. I froze. Rein wants to confess to Shade? I felt so bitter. "But Rein, you have just known him for 2 days!" I exclaimed. "So? It was enough for me to fall in love with him." She smiled sweetly and said. I looked at her, my heart hurting. I smiled weakly and told her to go for it, before turning and ran up the rooftop, not wanting her to see my tears.

I stood at the roof spider lily garden, gazing at the sun, my tears dripping down. I should not be so weak. I am supposed to be strong, to be happy, but why can't I smile? I took a deep breath and wiped my tears, forcing a smile on my face. I sat on a chair, eating my sweets. They always cheer me up, and as expected, I recovered and became the usual energetic girl I was. I took out my sketches of the stars and sun, looking at them intently, absorbing myself into the beauty and feelings of them.

_Shade POV_

During lunch, I went to the rooftop to take a breather, trying to sort out my feelings. I unknowingly walked to the spider lily garden, where I saw Fine crying bitterly. At the sight of her tears, my heart ached; it hurts to see her cry. She then wiped her tears dry and forced a smile. She sat on a chair, eating cakes, smiling sweetly at every bite. I smiled to myself; she looked so cute when she was eating. Her emotions are ever changing. Wait! What am I thinking? Fine then took out a sketch book and flipped to two pages that were side by side. She looked at them, absorbed into them. Curious, I slowly walked towards her and looked at her sketch book. I was shocked with what I saw. She had such beautiful drawings of the constellations and the pieces of shooting stars, involuntarily, I whispered, "So beautiful…"

She jumped a little and looked back. She laughed awkwardly and stuck out her tongue. She's so cute "Oh! Shade, I didn't realise that you were here," she said, laughing. She closed her book and look at me, "Have a seat!" I looked at her, hesitating for awhile before sitting down.

"You like the stars? I thought you liked the sun?" I asked. She looked stunned for awhile, before recovering and said, "I love anything Bright, they are beautiful, full of warmth, making feel as though I am not alone. To me, the stars are like tiny bits of the sun. Don't you find them so mysterious and beautiful; they can join up to many shapes! Like this one, the big dipper and this one like a cake! And this one…" She opened up her book and started pointing at the constellations she drew. I looked at her, lost in her. She was so funny and cute, so…different. She was still the same, liking sweets and cakes like the first day of school… She was so cheerful, so full of energy, so full of warmth… I laughed along with her, chatting with her about the constellations. How long have I been this relaxed?

_Rein POV_

"Have you seen Shade?"I asked my good friend, Altezza. She nodded and said, "I saw him going towards the rooftop." I smiled and thanked her politely and walked (to be graceful) to the rooftop. I searched around and finally went to the spider lily garden. I wanted to call out to him but what I saw totally broke my heart. Shade was sitting with Fine, chatting happily. He plucked a red spider lily and gave it to Fine, I could see a shade of pink on her face. Anger boiled within me. How could she? How could Fine steal Shade away from me? That…That traitor! (Author's note: I wanted to use something more badly but decided against it) I stormed down the staircase, tears streaming down my way. "Princess Rein! I have something for you!" I heard someone said, but I just pushed him away. I wanted to be alone. I ran to Altezza.

"Altezza, Fine betrayed me! She's a big fat liar! I…I…I HATE her!" I sobbed to Altezza in a quiet spot. How I wish Fine was never born, so Shade will be mine, my parent's love will not be shared and everything will be mine.

_Bright POV _

I saw Princess Rein coming down from the stairs. Excited, I took out the blue rose clip and said, "Princess Rein! I have something for you!" She pushed me away, causing me to stumble a few steps back and drop the clip. She ran past, without even turning back. I looked at the clip on the floor sadly. I bent down and picked it up, my heart in great pain. When will you notice me, Princess Rein?

_Altezza POV _

That darned Fine! How dare she bully Rein! I will teach her a lesson! I smirked to myself, hatching a plan with my followers. I waited at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Fine to come down. Not long, I see her, skipping down the stairs like an idiot. "Princess Fine, can you help me with something?" I asked sweetly, using my power of sweet talking people."Ok!" she said cheerfully with a bright smile on her face. How disgusting! I led her to an unused classroom which light and lock can only be locked from the outside.

"Fine, can you help me take the ring under the table, I dropped it," I said pitifully in a pleading voice. She gave another cheerful a smile and went inside, bending down to retrieve the ring. Ha! She was so gullible and easy! I quickly closed the door and locked it, switching off the light. It will be pitch black in the windows are locked and tinted! Ha! Serve her right! Let her atone for her mistakes! I ran off, telling Rein of my accomplishment.

_Fine POV_

"Princess Altezza?" I said, turning around, a ring in my hand. There was no reply and the door suddenly swung shut and all the light went off. I couldn't see. I ran to the door, trying to open it. It was locked from the outside. I fell to the ground, trembling. My body went rigid. I was afraid… The darkness was overwhelming, so scary. No one wants me… I am always alone… Memories of the past flashed.

"_Fine, mother and father have to bring Rein to buy her clothes. Be a good girl and stay here, we will come back soon." Mama said, patting me. I looked at her innocently and smiled, licking on my strawberry ice-cream cone. They turned and left, leaving me alone. I saw a butterfly from the corner of my eyes. I chased after it, mesmerized by its beauty. _

I squeezed my eyes shut, my breathing quickened. _I was chasing after the fire red and pink butterfly and unknowingly went into a room. The room was very dim and there was a large door in front of me. I was getting a little afraid. Suddenly all the lights went out and the door behind me shut close. The butterfly disappeared, leaving me alone. I was afraid, walking around the room, trying to find a way out. I kept shouting for Rein and my parents, but they never came, they could not hear me. I trip over something and fell. My knee hurts and tears started falling from my eyes. "Mama? Papa? Rein? Where are you?" I whimpered. I hugged myself, feeling very cold. I felt something slimy and cool caress my face. "Poor Fine. No one loves you. Everyone hates you! Rein is always the priority in your parents' heart. Rein is so perfect, unlike you, so stupid, clumsy…" an eerie voice said, laughing hysterically. Tears fell down my cheeks. "NO! No! No…" I kept repeating to myself. I was hungry, cold and afraid. Mama and Papa do not love me, right? I trembled fiercely as I felt the same pair of cold hands touching my cheeks. "Fine, come with me… I will give you everything, all the sweets you want, EVERYTHING!" I slowly looked up. A scream was stuck in my throat. A long black hair girl covering half her face was glowing a little. She had a long sharp tongue and the eye that was exposed was totally white. There was blood dripping down her eyes. "Come with me…" she said, stretching her hands around my neck. I froze there in shock, too scared to cry. "N…no…" I gasped. Her expression changed into a furious one. "COME WITH ME!" she shrieked. Her tongue licked my face and her hands around my neck tightened. I could not breathe… My sight was getting blurry as I struggled. Suddenly, she shrieked and her hands loosened. I collapsed to the ground panting. She disappeared. In her place was an old man. "Princess Fine, are you fine?" he asked in a raspy voice, "You are the one. Take this; it will protect you from harm." He pressed a something into my arms before disappearing. Before passing out, I heard the creaking of doors…_

I felt something slimy licked me. My pearl shone as I fear overtook me. I felt something burning within the cold me, and in spilt second, the room was dark no longer. Fire danced around the room and my pear shone. I slowly open my eyes. A ball of flame danced in my palms. I felt warmth…

"Fine!" I heard voices calling me. The door opened loudly. I smiled at them. Shade was panting heavily, Prince Bright had a worried look on his face and Rein was sobbing. "Hi!" I cheerfully said. I could not let them see my tears and fears. "F…Fine!"They gasped, pointing at the fire filled room. "Y…You are the controller of Fire?" Rein exclaimed, clearly shocked. It was then I realised that I was really the controller of fire. "I… I guess so…" I stuck out my tongue. I got up and went to them. _Disappear_, I thought. Within a second, all the fire ball and flames extinguished. I smiled cheerfully at them, "I am starving! I want to get something to eat!" I went out. After making sure that they were out of sight, I looked down at my palms and trembled, not completely recovered.

_At a laboratory…_

_Luke POV_

I walked secretly to the secret laboratory. "Master, the controller of fire's power has been totally awakened. "I know," Master coldly said. He turned and looked at the 6 jewels. Three were shining brightly while the other three were glowing. "So, what's the next step?" "Awaken the other three. Plant a secret attack on the controller of fire. The other three controllers will be sure to help. And at the same time, capture them." "Yes sir."

_Shade POV_

I looked at Fine. Yes, she might be smiling, but I sensed something else. Fear. She hid it well, but her smile gave it all away. I followed behind her, worried about her. She ran to the cafeteria to buy some cakes before going to the forest near the school. She sat under a tree, eating her cakes. She was trembling badly. I went up behind her. She sat there in silence, eating her cake, tears streaming down her cheeks. I was about to call out to her when a group of cloaked men moved in towards her. She did not notice them, her head bent down. Each of them took out a dagger and crept towards her.

"Fine!" I called out her name. She looked up and saw them she screamed and flames burst around her. Some of them disappeared, but the majority was still there. "Fine, come with me, you won't be hurt." One of them said. They went in closer, closing the gap between us. They took out guns and shot at us. I stood in front of Fine, trying to protect her. I was angry. Very angry. How dare they try to harm Fine! My mind went blank and waves of dark mist shot at them. The ones that got hit disappeared. I grabbed Fine and ran. Bullets were fired at us but a black barrier conjured by me protected us. More men came and we were totally surrounded. Fine tried shooting fire balls at them but once a man disappeared, 10 more will replaced them. "Get ready," I whispered. There was a box near us. I closed my eyes and concentrated, darkness covered the whole area, making it pitch dark. I heard curses and shouts form the cloaked men and more gun shots that missed us. They could not see, but I can. I felt Fine trembling. I held her more tightly, leading us into the big box.

"Don't worry, I am here," I whispered gently. I pulled her into my arms, trying to calm her down. "She is coming for me…" I heard her whimper. I hugged her even closer. "You are safe with me" I don't know why but I wanted to protect her. "Shade, Fine!" two female and male voices rang out.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 5! Reply to cute'lildevil15: Yep! I love Rainie and Show alot and I watched a terracotta warrior and they rock! Show is so cute as Lin Da lang Xue Hai and Rainie was super good as Chen Bao Zhu! Love their acting skills and I hope I can be like them one day... sigh-.-


	6. Chapter 6

From this chapter onwards, I will be using a 3rd person POV Sorry for the slow update; I have a writer block-. - This chapter is really bad, so it's okay to flame

_Chapter 6_

"Rainie, I think something is wrong," Show said. He dashed into Rainie's office and exclaimed. Rainie stopped what she was doing and looked at Show with worried eyes.

"You've sensed something?"

"Yes, I remember it from the distant past and I've got a strange feeling. I think… I think Prince Shade and Princess Fine are in trouble."

Rainie's eyes widened in fear. "It's happening again?"

"I'm afraid so. The things that were happening 2000 years ago is happening right now again,"

Rainie closed her eyes and sat on her chair. She was trembling, "Why must it happen again? Why must we be the only ones who can remember what happens? No, why must I be Windy? Why must you be Demetrius?" She broke down, unable to accept what was happening. Show looked at Rainie, her tears piercing her heart. Show took a step forward and enveloped her into his arms.

"We have to go; they might be in trouble right now." He murmured into her hair, stroking her.

"Rainie-sensei! Shade and Fine… They…they are missing!" Ady and Vanness dashed into the room. They stopped dead into their tracks when they saw Rainie and Show hugging.

"Heh… Please continue…" Ady laughed awkwardly.

"Ady, We are here to report about Fine and Shade!" Vanness reminded Ady gently. "Ah!" Ady shouted.

"Rainie-sensei, Show-sensei, Fine-sama and Shade-sama are missing!" Ady quickly said. Rainie and Show looked at each other. It's happening, right? Rainie thought. Yes, we have to go, now. Show thought.

"Ady, Vanness, take care of Bright and Rein, Yang Xiao Pai (杨小排，Rainie's nickname)-no, Rainie and I will look for Shade and Fine," Show told Ady and Vanness, before grabbing Rainie's hands and left.

Ady and Vanness looked at each other and nodded. They left to find Bright and Rein.

When they reached the forest, or what they thought was the forest. They couldn't see anything, it being pitch dark. "Shade, Fine!" Rainie and Show called out together. Rainie gripped onto Show's hands. _Wind, help me find them, _Rainie commanded the wind. There was a strong gust of wind, then a thud.

"Rainie-sensei? Show sensei?" Fine whimpered.

"Fine, be careful," Shade carefully led Fine out from the box. In that instance, the light returned.

"Fine! Shade!" Rainie exclaimed and smiled in relief.

"Shade, Fine!" Rein and Bright ran towards them.

"Rein!" Fine cried out in seeing her sister. She ran towards her and hugged her, sobbing noisily.

"Fine, its okay, its okay," Rein stroked Fine hair. Seeing her sister in this state broke her heart, and seeing her with Shade made her feel sour too.

Shade looked at them, amused and at the same time touched. He turned around and chuckled softly.

"Everything is alright now, right?" Ady asked. Before anyone could answer, many cloaked men fell from the sky and landed. There were hundreds of them surrounding the group. They closed into them.

"We are surrounded," Shade said matter-of-factly.

"Stupid! It is so obvious!" Fine retorted.

"I am just stating a fact! And weren't you crying like a baby just now?" Shade retorted back.

"What? I recover very quickly, thank you very much!" Fine shouted back.

"Shade, I am so sorry. Fine gets a little cranky when she is hungry," Rein laughed awkwardly and tried to explain.

"Hey, what do you mean?" Fine pouted.

"Ha! Grouchy Fine!"

"You!"

"Stop it! Can't you see what situation we are in?" Show stopped them.

"Prepare to fight," Rainie said.

The cloaked men took out their swords and charged at them. Rainie conjured the wind and hit them. Show conjured vines and spikes, whipping them. Fine threw fire balls after fire balls as Shade used his black mist sword and slashed while shooting black mist at them. Despite their attacks, the cloaked men still had the upper hand. Ady used her strongest silk and whipped at them as Vanness conjured bulls to charge at them. Everyone was panicking and was chaotic.

A cloaked man grabbed Fine from behind and bound her by magic onto a tree. Fine gasped and struggled, but the more she struggled, the tighter the bound got. Fine tried burning the purple mist like robes but no matter how hard she tried, the fire would not start. Fine glared at the cloaked men, screaming at them to let her go, saying that she is freaking hungry right now and yet they dare to piss her off.

Shade ran to Fine, trying to untie her. A cloaked man grabbed him using the same rope and bounded him. Like Fine, he couldn't free himself. It happened to Rainie, Show, Ady and Vanness too, leaving Rein and Bright. The enemy was overpowering, and they felt helpless.

_If only I could do something…_Rein thought. She closed her eyes. She felt a wave of power. She opened her eyes and smirked. Water shot from her fingers, blasting the enemies. It was effective, for a bit, before she was being bounded like the rest.

"Rein!" Bright shouted. He dashed to Rein, trying to unbind her. No matter how hard he tried, Rein could not be freed. _Rein, I will save you,_ Bright thought to himself. He felt power coursing through his veins. He glowed, and balls of light shot at the cloaked men. Like Rein, it was only effective for a bit and he was soon captured.

Fine continued to struggle, her eyes filled with hatred. She glared at the cloaked man who was walking towards her. "Don't you dare touch any one." Fine snarled. Rein, Shade and everyone else are important to her; no one touches the people she cares for.

The cloaked man walked towards her, taking out a dagger. Fine felt something cool and sharp at her throat. The dagger was at her neck, ready to kill her any moment.

"Fine!" Shade shouted, struggling to break free.

Rein was crying, her heart aching for her beloved sister and fear.

Bright glared angrily at the cloaked man, as Rainie and Show was chanting some sort of spell. Ady and Vanness were struggling to break free, looking at each other, wanting to free one another.

Fine bit her lip. She felt so useless. She was always the weak one, the one who always play. She had to save them; she could not bear the pain of losing them. Tears stung her eyes. _Not now. I can't cry now, _she thought. She closed her eyes as the pearl glowed. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She felt very hot, too hot that it was impossible to bear. She let the heat flow from her fingers, from her body. The purple mist caught fire and disappeared, the dagger melt, and the cloaked man disappeared into flames. Fine fired at the cloaked men as she ran towards the rest to unbind them.

"We have to combine our powers! One is not powerful enough!" Rainie shouted. Everyone stood in a circle, holding each other's hands. They closed their eyes and concentrated. Rainie and Show continued their chant. The colours representing each power shot up. There was a blinding light, and all the cloaked men disappeared.

They smiled and let go of their hands. Fine smiled weakly, before falling into Shade's arms.

"Fine! Fine!" Shade shouted, he was worried.

"Shade, I am hungry," Fine weakly said before fainting.

"Bring her in," Rainie gently said, "She is not used to her newly found powers. Everyone must be exhausted. Go to my office and rest. Show and I will explain everything to you."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I know this has nothing to do with this story but it kind of affect my mood… I tried to watch Suo Qing Qiu 鎖清秋 Love Tribulations, but after watching about 6 episodes, I almost had a heart attack. The main character's life is so sad! Before I watched that show, I watched Chinese Paladin (2004 TV show) and I spent the whole time cursing the main girl, Ling Er, and supported the second female character, Yue Ru. She is so strong, yet so weak… But she died-. - So, I am going to write a fushigiboshi fanfic with Fine loosely based on her after I complete this fanfic. Got my results back and my higher Chinese was better than my English results…-. - Back to topic! Please review! :)  
><em><span>Chapter 7<span>_

"Master," Luke kneeled in front of his master. The master walked to his throne and sat on it. "Master, I have failed. Please kill me," Luke bowed.

"I won't kill you. You are still useful." He said coldly, "I have underestimated them. Rainie, Show, you know too much for your own good." He changed his sitting position and smirked. "Next item, the pearl. Luke, I want you to…"

"Fine? Fine!" Rein, Ady, Bright, Vanness, Show and Rainie tried to wake Fine up. But the only reaction they got from her was her turning the other side, drooling slightly and murmuring "XXX cake~~".

"How can we wake her up?" Shade asked.

"Simple," Rein gave up from trying to wake Fine up by calling her. She got up and ran off.

"What is she doing?" Bright and Shade asked at the same time. The rest looked at them and shrugged.

"I am back!" Rein ran in, panting heavily while pushing a trolley with dozens and dozens of sweets. Behind her was Milky, with even more sweets in her trolley. Rein took a piece of cake and sat on the bed. She placed it close to Fine's nose.

Fine sniffed. Lemon chiffon? Sniff… Sniff… Fine sat up, trying to get that piece of ambrosia.

After seeing Fine's reaction, Rein smirked. She slowly shifted the cake away from Fine.

Fine could not grab the cake. She got up, following the scent. "Cake~ Lemon chiffon~" Fine said in happiness.

"Dear sister Fine, if you want to eat, please wake up," Rein asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Fine immediately opened her eyes and grabbed the cake, eating it with a smile on her face.

"Second serving please!" Fine happily said.

"No more!" Shade kiddingly said.

Fine glared at him and pouted. She closed her eyes and fall back into the bed.

"Shade, don't tease her," Rein gently touched Shade's arm.

"Fine, brother is just kidding. We prepared lots of cakes for you." Milky said.

"Cake~" Fine shot up again and rushed to eat the cakes.

"This is heaven!" Fine gushed in between cakes. "Nya~ Recovery completed!"

Shade tried to stifle a laugh as Fine jumped up. The rest stared at Fine, stunned.

"Now what?" Fine asked innocently.

"Sit down everyone, Show and I will explain some things." Rainie said. Everyone sat down and looked at Rainie and Show.

"I am sure you have realized who you are already. Fine, you are Phoenix in a sense. Rein, you are Acqua. Shade you are Eclipse, and Bright, you are Sun. You are the legendary controllers." Show said.

Fine, Rein, Shade and Bright nodded.

Ady raised her hand and asked, "What about us? What does all this get to do with us?"

"You and Vanness have to figure that out yourselves. It is part of your destiny." Rainie smiled mysteriously.

Ady opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but closed it. She smiled and nodded. "Although I don't know what is going on, I will help the controllers. It is the best I can do. My other 6 sisters will try to help too, though it is difficult with our status." She smiled widely.

Rainie and Show smiled, their eyes filled with mixed emotions.

"I have nothing to my name, but I will help them, together with Cow Brother," Vanness said earnestly.

The controllers looked at them with grateful eyes. _The war has started._ That was something they all thought. The war against the enemy they did not know.

"Everyone, we are in the light while the enemy or enemies are in the dark. All of us do not know the full potential of our powers, so there will be intensive training after school," Rainie said in a serious tone.  
>"Rainie-sensei, the tragedy happened because Windy fell in love with Demetrius, Phoenix fell in love with Eclipse, and Acqua fell in love with Sun. So if it doesn't happen again, will the curse be broken?" Fine was quiet for a moment, before asking.<p>

Show smiled sadly. "I hope so. I really hope so."

Rainie lowered her head. "Show and I tried to avoid each other, but we just couldn't."

"It will be different now. Since Shade doesn't love me." Fine managed a crooked smile. No one noticed the sadness and the sourness hidden inside.

Shade opened his mouth, but no words came out. He looked at Fine, then at Rein. His gaze lingered at Rein, as his mouth closed.

"Training will start tomorrow. Show and I will prepare the room." Rainie said. "Ady, Vanness, you two better turn up. Don't date until you forget about it!" Rainie add on kiddingly.

Ady and Vanness blushed.

Fine took a deep breath. What was happening right now was a little too much for her to take in, but she had to. She smiled as the wind gently caressed her.

"Fine?" Shade asked, seeing the pink haired girl.

"Prince Shade, thank you for saving me. I owe you." Fine turned around and walked towards Shade.

"No pro…" Shade was interrupted by Fine.

"I will pay you back right now," Fine smiled and walked past Shade. She stopped, "Rein loves blue roses and anything related to it, especially the blue rose heels from the Roses, the dress with blue roses from Luna, the blue rose bracelet, necklace and earrings from Swan." Fine smiled and took a deep breath. She continued walking, tears silently streaming down from her eyes.

"Fine, thank you," Shade said.

Fine turned her head around. "What are friends for?" She smiled gently and walked away, leaving Shade with a weird feeling inside him.

"Both of us are fools. Helping those who we love to chase another." Fine said. She flashed a sad smile and walked away. Bright looked at her and smiled dolefully. Rein… He thought sadly.

Fine sat on her bed. It was huge and soft, but it seemed so empty and cold to her. 

"_Rein, you like Shade don't you?" Fine asked Rein directly after the meeting, when they were in the toilet._

_Rein looked into Fine eyes. "Yes." Rein admitted after a long silence._

_"That's great! Go for it! Shade is a nice guy!" Fine forced a cheerful smile and said. She patted Rein's head, "My little sis has finally found the guy she likes!" Fine said cheerfully. "I'm going to have my snacks, see ya!" Fine walked out of the toilet. The sound of her heartbreak may be soft enough so that no one knows as the damage kills her slowly.  
><em>  
>Tears welled up in her eyes, a drop sliding down her cheek. It was for the best right? Her sister likes Shade and Shade likes her back. Who wouldn't? Rein was perfect, with the looks of an angel and the body of a devil. She was sweet, gentle and everything a guy could ever ask for. Fine smiled. Rein was everything to her; so she will protect her, and give her everything. After all, love can't be forced. Since Shade likes Rein, then she can't do anything about it. Fine was satisfied with secretly protecting and loving Shade. This ending is the best for everyone right?<p>

Fine looked at her pearl. An idea crossed her mind. She got up and got to work. A blue pearl would be perfect for Rein!

Shade look at his many shopping bags. He bought what Fine had told him. Rein… Fine… The two images appeared in his mind. Rein was what his dream girl was, pretty, smart, gentle, clever. Fine was different. She was cute (What is he thinking?), smart (For some subjects…), simple minded, tomboyish, playful, cheerful, loves to eat… Wait! What is he doing? Shade shook his head and hurried home. He must have seen too much of Fine lately.

"Headmaster, thank you for letting me transfer out of a sudden," the blue haired boy smiled politely and said.

"Welcome to our school. You will be in Rainie's class. Lessons will start tomorrow for you. Rainie will assign someone to take care of you," the Head master smiled widely and gestured to Rainie. Rainie smiled politely at the boy.

"If there's nothing else, you may go. See you in class tomorrow," Rainie smiled. The boy nodded his head, "Thank you. I will make a move first." He bowed and left.

"Rainie," the headmaster whispered. He took Rainie's hand and smiled. Rainie quickly kept her hand. "I will go first." She hurriedly said and rushed off. Rainie clutched her hands into a fist as the headmaster laughed.

Sorry for the wait! Short chaptie! Ps. who has twitter or Weibo? My name is Ellsweetella!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Nic's charm is based on the assistant in "In time with you" and Ding Li Wei from the same show. I am having this stupid crush on Ding Li Wei now. And he is just a fictional character!

_Chapter 8_

Bright looked at the night sky. It was beautiful, but he felt so lonely. He looked at the hair clip in his palm, smiling sadly.

"_Rein, I…" _

"_Bright, you are just in time! Which one do you think Shade likes?" Rein cheerfully said._

_Bright eyes darken, "Shade likes purple or black. I think the dark purple tie is more suitable for him then the blue one."_

"_Really? Thank you! You are such a good friend!" Rein said cheerfully and hugged Bright. Bright smiled dolefully. Rein took the tie and went off. Bright looked at her back view, chuckling bitterly. I just realised that I hate hearing the word 'friend'._

"_Prince Bright," Fine entered the room._

"_Yes, Princess Fine?"_

"_You like, no love, Rein right?" Fine asked directly._

_Bright flashed a sad smile. "It is better to understand each other well than to love," Fine said, a touch of sadness in her voice. "If you love someone, it is better to let them free. It is better to just stay by them and understanding them."_

_Bright smiled. "I didn't know that you knew so much. You hid your feelings well."_

_Fine smiled happily, her sorrow well hidden. "I can be an actress can't I? Winning the Oscars, Golden Bell Awards and all?"_

_Bright chuckled. "Why can't I not love Fine?"_

"_And why do I keep falling in love again and again with Shade when I told myself not to?"_

_Bright sighed. It hurts, you know. It hurts loving you, Rein._

Bright looked at the stars. Even the stars reminded him of Rein. He concentrated slightly and a ball of light danced on his palms. He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Shade, sorry to keep you waiting," Rein sweetly said.<p>

"Ahh, not at all," Shade got up and pulled the chair out for Rein to sit.

"Thank you."

"What do you want to drink or eat?"

"A cup of ice lemon tea would be enough." Rein said. Shade nodded and called the waiter over, ordering a cup of iced lemon tea and rose tea. _If Fine were here, she would order all the cakes… Wait, what am I thinking about?_ Shade frowned slightly.

The drinks came soon. "I have some things for you," Shade took out two bags, passing them to Rein. She smiled happily. "Can I look at them?" she asked.

"Of course."

Rein carefully open each bag. "I love this dress, shoes and accessories! Thank you so much!" Rein got up and gave Shade's cheek a peck. "She took out the blue pearl from her small pouch. "Can I add this onto the necklace too? Fine made it for me," Rein asked.

Shade looked at the pearl and smiled slightly. The pearl was beautiful. He nodded. Rein smiled even wider and wore the necklace. "I've got something for you," Rein sweetly said. She took out a rectangular box and passed it to Shade. He opened it. A dark purple tie. He thanked Rein politely. "What's in that bag?" Rein noticed a small bag on the seat. "Nothing," Shade answered. The rest of the night was spent in near silence.

* * *

><p>The light shone through. It was a new day. Fine's eyes fluttered open. She did not need anyone to wake her up that day. She took a deep breath, smiling. It's a new day, a new beginning. And all beginnings should start happy. Fine was fine, is fine and will always be fine. She will never let negative emotions take over her. Fine laughed heartily. She washed up and changed into her everyday clothing. She decided to treat herself to an extra slice of cake since she recovered so quickly. She ran to the dining room, as hyper as ever, gaining laughs from her parents.<p>

"Rein! Sis! Rein! Come down for breakfast, or we will be late for school!" Fine shouted for her sis.

"Fine, don't shout," her mother gently chided. Fine pouted and hugged her, before she continued eating.

"Fine, how do I look?" Rein asked, as she twirled. She was wearing a knee-length dress that was blue in colour with roses, a pair of blue hells decorated with blue roses, a necklace with blue diamond roses and a blue pearl in the middle, a pair of blue rose earrings and a blue rose bracelet. In short, she was wearing what Shade had given her. Fine laughed. "You look absolutely fabulous!" Fine said. Rein's eyes sparkled.

"By the way, if you don't eat your breakfast in five minutes, we will be late for school," Fine calmly said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Eh? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Rein pouted, eating a piece of bread quickly but gracefully.

"Mum, Dad, we will make a move first," Fine and Rein both said at the same time. They left, rushing to school.

* * *

><p>" Fine, Rein, there's a new transfer student!" Mirlo said excitedly.<p>

"Ehh! A transfer student at this time of the year?" Fine exclaimed.

"Who is it?" Rein asked. "Shade, do you know who is it?" Rein asked Shade, looking at him. He shrugged and leaned back.

"I heard that it is a boy," Bright added.

"A boy? That's nice, more choices for Ady and Rein eh~" Fine teased.

"Hi guys. I am sure all of you have heard about the transfer student. Let's welcome him warmly," Rainie smiled and said. Everyone applauded.

"Hi, I am Nic. Nice to meet you, I hope we will be good friends," a boy said. He had raven black hair, his eyes big. He had the sexiest smile ever. He looked at Fine and smiled. Fine looked at him. _Why… Why do I find him so familiar?_ Fine asked herself. Nic smiled at her. She found herself getting caught in his eyes.

_That pink haired fire controller… Why does she seem so familiar, other than the fact that she was the fire controller dad said?_ Nic thought.

"Bright, Shade, Rein, move a seat to your right (?). Nic, sit next Fine, the cute pink haired girl over there. She is very friendly and I am sure she will be a great friend to you. She will be your guide," Rainie smiled as she said. Nic smiled again, striding to his seat. Many girls swooned at the sight at him, blushing furiously.

"Hi, I am Nic," he smiled, stretching out his hand

"I am Fine and I love eating sweets!" Fine said cheerfully, shaking Nic's hand.

"Here," he took out a candy from his bag and gave it to Fine. "Thank you!" Fine thanked him happily, smiling. He grinned.

Shade glared at them, feeling indescribably angry. He 'humph' and looked away, pretending to listen to class as he secretly look at Fine and Nic.

He growled softly when he saw Fine leaning over to help Nic. He felt like killing Nic when Fine helped Nic to tidy his hair.

"Nic, what's your power?" Fine asked curiously.

"Me? I become invisible." Nic said matter-of-factly. "Let's eat together during the break."

"Okie!" Fine agreed cheerfully at once.

Fine didn't know why, but she had a special feeling for Nic. He attracted her, and being around him was very comfortable. He allowed her to get rid of her troubles, her negative feelings. They just knew each other for a few hours, but it felt as if they knew each other for a lifetime. Nic was like a blanket, warm and comfortable.

It was lunch break.

After a tour around the school, Nic and Fine sat together, eating. Many girls glared at Fine angrily. But the dense Fine never sensed it.

"Nic, this cake is really nice! Try some," Fine smiled and feed Nic some of her cake. Nic smiled, "It really nice." He looked at Fine, as she continued eating. He lifted her head up. Fine looked innocently at him. He wiped the corner of her lips with his hands, smiling. "You got some cream on your lips just now," he explained. Fine smiled and thanked him.

Shade glared angrily at him, anger boiling inside him. "Shade, here, eat more," Rein gave him some of her food. Shade thanked her and continue eating his food quietly, but mentally killing Nic. He didn't understand what was this feeling. So intense, so uncomfortable.

"Nic, I need to go to the washroom," Fine got up. Nic smiled and nodded. Fine smiled back and went to the ladies.

Nic got up and walked towards the table with Shade, Rein, Bright, Ady and Vanness. "Hey guys!" He greeted them. They all smiled at him, except for a certain purple head. The pearl got Nic's eyes. He walked towards Rein. "Do you mind if I take a look at the pearl on your necklace?" He asked politely.

"No!" Shade cut in.

"Shade," Rein looked at her boyfriend. He looked back at her.

"Since Prince Shade doesn't want me to look at the pearl, I will not look at the pearl." Nic said, still smiling. He bowed and went back to his table. Fine came back from the washroom just at that moment.

"Nic, let's go to the sky garden. I will show you my two favourite flowers!" Fine chirped. Nic smiled happily and nodded.

"Shade, don't you think Fine and Nic are so cute together?" Rein whispered. Shade frowned. Where in Nic does Fine like? Nic was not as good looking as he was!


	9. Chapter 9

I am so nice to y'all. I have been neglecting my other fanfics and updating this and Silent love…

Chapter 9

"Nic, this is my favourite place of the school, the sky garden. There are many, many, many types of flowers here!" Fine said excitedly, grabbing Nic's hand and bringing him over to the garden. She brought him to the sunflower section and chirped, "These are my favourite flowers! My second favourite are red spider lilies!"

"Sunflowers suit you a lot. You are like the sun, giving people warmth, but you are like the spider lily too, so beautiful that people can't bear to not notice you. You are really a mystery, you know, hiding your feelings so well," Nic gave Fine a bouquet of sunflowers and red spider lilies. Fine eyes sparkled and she smiled even wider.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You are the best!" Fine hugged Nic and started jumping around.

"Don't you fell warm in those clothes? Why do you always wear long sleeved clothes?" Nic smiled.

"No reason, really. I am just used to wearing them," Fine shrugged. Nic grinned. "Let's go see the other flowers!" Fine once again grab Nic's hand and brought him to a tour.

"Shade, Fine and Nic are so cute together!" Rein said happily, her arms holding onto Shade's.

"Really?" Shade angrily said. He glared at Nic and Fine. What did Nic do to make Fine smile so widely around him?

"Shade, why do I smell something so sour here?" Bright innocently asked.

"I. Don't. Know!" Shade growled.

"Bright-sama! Bright-sama!" a very tall and pretty girl called out in a sweet voice.

"I got to go!" Bright shuddered and ran away. Rein glared at the girl who just arrived shortly after Bright ran out of sight.

"Have you seen my Bright?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"NO! And he's not yours!" Rein snapped angrily. Shade looked at Rein, shocked. He didn't know that the gentle Rein could snap.

The girl, Xin Wei, ignored Rein completely and went to search for Bright. Rein "humph-ed" and pulled Shade back to class. Fine, Nic and Bright returned not long after. Lessons went on, and it was soon after school.

* * *

><p>"Father, I suspect that the pearl is with Rein, the controller of water," Nic bowed and said.<p>

"Why do you think so?" Luke asked.

"I saw a pearl on her necklace, one that is very similar to what you showed me in that super blur black and white picture," Nic said. Luke smirked and nodded. "Great! The next step of the plan can be carried out soon." Nic looked at his father, an uneasy feeling bubbled in him.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone here?" Rainie asked as she and Show walked into the training room.<p>

"Nope, Ady and Vanness are not here yet," Rein said.

Just after Rein completed her sentence, the door automatically opened, revealing a big cow that mooed occasionally. "Sorry, I am late. I had to bring Cow brother here after washing the cowshed. Is Xuan Xuan here?" Vanness asked.

"If you are referring to Ady, then no," Show replied, as the rest giggled at Vanness's nickname for Ady.

"I am so sorry that I am late. I had to gather my sisters," Ady went in, panting. She was in a white robe with slight yellow colour that was like the sunshine in it. There were 2 girls standing at her right and another 3 girls standing at her left.

"Where is Ariel Xiao Qi?" Ady looked at her sisters.

"Ady 三姐(san jie, third sister), Xiao Qi went to play with her 'Di Gua' Dong Yong," the beautiful girl with the white robe and a hint of indigo reported to Ady. Ady sighed. "That girl, naughty as ever.

"Who is saying things about me behind my back?" A cute girl entered and asked. She was dressed like the rest, but with a hint of violet.

"Ariel An Xiao Qi! Did you know that 三妹 (San mei, third sis, younger) needed us?" The girl in white and red chided her. She pouted, looking innocently. "大姐，二姐。三姐，四姐，五姐，六姐，对不起嘛～(Big sis, 2nd sis, 3rd sis, 4th sis, 5th sis, 6th sis, I am sorry~) I was too caught up in playing with Di Gua."

Ady rolled her eyes. "It's ok. I am so really sorry for being late," Ady bowed. The rest of the sisters followed and bowed.

"It's fine, let's start practicing." Show smiled. Fine and Rein's were gaping at the extraordinary beauty of the girls. All of them were so beautiful that they could make fairies and angels green with envy. "Fine, Rein, stop gaping at the girls!" Rainie teasingly said. Fine and Rein blushed, laughing awkwardly.

"Fairies, show us what you can do," Rainie said. They smiled and nodded. They went to the middle of the room and formed a circle.

"Rainbow barrier!" they said together. Colours of the rainbow glowed from them, as the colours formed together, they formed a huge bubble around the seven girls. "Try hitting it," The girl in white and orange said. Rainie nodded, sending a strong gust of wind. The bubble was not affected at all. Rainie and Show sent attack after attacks at the bubble, but nothing could break it.

"Very good. The barrier is extremely strong," Rainie commented. The sisters looked at each other and smiled happily. "What about offence? What can all of you do?" Show asked.

"Well, we specialize in long range attack," the girl in white and green said. She smiled and murmured, "marshmallow." People targets appeared at the other end of the room. The girls moved to the opposite side, standing in a line. Directly in front of each girl was a target. The red girl, Eunice An Xiao Yi, murmured, "lollipop," and pointed at the target. A beam of red light shot at it, destroying the target completely. The orange girl, Rachel An Xiao Er, murmured "Ice-cream," and the same thing happened, just that the beam was orange. Ady was next, and she murmured, "beef noodles," and the same thing happened, the beam yellow. The green girl, Pheelicia An Xiao Si, murmured, "cake," and a green beam appeared. The blue girl, Belle An Xiao Wu, murmured "candy" and a blue beam appeared. The indigo girl, Dana An Xiao Liu, murmured "candied apple" and an indigo beam appeared. Ariel An Xiao Qi murmured "Candied haw" and a violet beam appeared.

"That was expected of the legendary seven fairies," Rainie smiled.

"I know this has nothing got to do with the training, but the sisters are named after sequence they are born, for example, Eunice is Xiao Yi because she was born first, Rachel is Xiao Er because she is born second and so on. But why is Ady named Yi Xuan when she is the third sister?" Fine asked innocently.

Ady gave her a death glare before answering, "Can you imagine anyone called '小三'？(Note: Xiao San also means the third party in a relationship, the one who is romantically involved with someone who is already with another person first)"

The rest tried to stifle their laughter as Ady glared at those who laughed. "Ha ha… Opps. Okay! That's enough. Vanness, can you show us what you can do?" Rainie said. Vanness smiled and nodded. He went into the middle of the room. "Girls, do you mind doing the target summoning thingy?" Show asked. They smiled at him and nodded. Targets surrounded Vanness in a circle within a second.

"Cow brother, get ready," he patted his cow. He got onto the cow and smirked. There was a glow emitted from them. The cow charged at the target, and destroyed it without even touching it. They ran back to the middle and spun. They became a blur and a there were many miniature cows from them. Each charged at the targets and destroyed them easily.

"Very good. Fine, your turn," Rainie commanded. Fine went to the center as the targets reappeared.

She closed her eyes as she felt the power flowing through her. It was tingling and hot, and was yearning to be released. Unleashing them was a second nature to Fine. She opened here eyes and smiled. Columns of fire appeared, burning all of the targets at once. "I still have others!" Fine cheerfully said. The targets reappeared. "Burning Phoenix!" She shouted. A phoenix appeared, flying through the air gracefully and swiftly, burning the targets. "And this!" Twin Chinese dragons appeared, burning the new batch of targets. 'And this! ' Fine laughed as a fire bunny hoped and gnawed on the target. "And this!" A huge fire cake spun towards the targets and crashed/burned them. "Fine, stop fooling around!" Rainie gently chided as fire candy, fire candied haw, fire IPhone all appeared. "But its fun!" Fine laughed, looking at her new creation- fire half-bunny-half-eagle. The fire turned into a sword, bow and arrows, a staff and etc.

"Rainie, I can't remember Phoenix doing all this," Show whispered.

"Of course you didn't. There wasn't any IPhones at that time," Rainie whispered back.

"You mean Phoenix played like this last time?" Show whispered.

"Yes! Not in front of you guys though. I remembered that she made one that looked like Eclipse with Acqua's dress on. We laughed until we cried," Rainie whispered. Three lines appeared when Show heard Rainie.

"Enough! Rein, your turn," Show said. Fine got out of the circle and Rein went in. Columns of water appeared, then a huge wave, the water balls, then a shark, then a whale and a dolphin.

It was Shade turn next, a sword made of purple mist appeared. He performed some swordplay and some attack with the purple mist. He made the whole room pitch dark and some illusions.

Bright was similar to Shade, just that everything was very, very, very bright. The training ended soon and everyone went back home, unaware of the danger lurking around, preparing to strike the very next day.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait! I am very busy these days, only able to write during the weekends. Very short chapter. Sorry~~ I will make a longer one next time. I promise!

Chapter 10

Next day

Rein gasped. She was going to be late for school! She took off her heels and ran, praying that Rainie-sensei was in a good mood today. That stupid Fine got a ride from Nic and she was even more stupid to reject his offer to give her a ride too.

"Ahh! Excuse me!" Rein shouted.

"Ah! Princess Rein, how are…" Bright turned around and smiled.

"No! Please mo…" Rein was on the verge of crying, trying to stop. Rein gasped as she fell onto Bright.

Her eyes widened, and a blush streaked her face. Bright's eyes widened.

Their lips were touching each other, Rein lying on top of Bright. Rein looked into Bright's golden eyes, her heart beating rapidly. She pulled away, telling herself that she likes Shade, not the gentle Bright.

Bright looked at the beautiful blue eyed girl. He was lost in her eyes, he lifted his heads up and pressed his lips once again onto hers, pulling her down.

Rein tried to struggle, to break free, but she could not. Her mind was screaming to her that she had a boyfriend, that she loved him, but her heart made her want more of the blonde guy. She lost her fighting will and succumbed to the kiss, to the blonde guy she never knew that was in her heart.

Shade looked at the couple kissing on the floor. He felt no anger, no jealously, only relief and confusion. Why? Why wasn't he angry? Why wasn't he jealous? He didn't understand. His girlfriend was kissing his best friend and all he felt was relief and was confused to why he was relieved. He turned away and went back to school, remembering that Rainie-sensei wanted him to take a few books in the 2nd library.

Shade walked up the many flights of stairs, cursing on why the second library had to be on such a high level. He pushed opened the door and went to the last shelve to look for the books. He was walking towards the shelf, when he saw Fine. He hid behind another shelf, his heart hurting and feeling immense pain, anger and jealously all at once. _Fine… Why him, not me? In what sense is he better than me? You're mine, Fine. _Shade clenched his hands into fists, fuming.

Fine hummed as she looked for the books Show had told her to get. She suddenly felt a pair of hands covering her eyes. She laughed, "Nic!"

The pair of hands left her eyes and wrapped around her waist. "You are no fun." He pulled her close to him, breathing down her neck. Fine turned around and pushed Nic away, "Don't fool around! I have to find that book!"

Nic smiled. "Is it this?" he passed her a book. She smiled widely, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged Nic and jumped around. Nic smiled and pecked at her cheek. Fine instantly stopped smiling, stunned. She looked at Nic, before pushing him away and ran off to class. _Fine! Don't do this anymore! You will only be hurting Nic!_ Fine thought, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Nic reached out, as if he could hold some part of her.

"Fine!" Shade growled.

"Huh?" Fine turned around, as a hand gripped hers. "I am so sorry, but I don't really want to talk now." She wiped her tears with another hand, her heart beating really fast, like it was about to leap out.

Shade looked into Fine's eyes; his eyes filled with anger, possessiveness, and jealousy and… love? _No, it cannot be! He does not love me! _Fine looked at Shade, filled with mixed emotions.

Shade pinned Fine to the wall, panting. He half closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers, opening her lips with his own. Fine struggled against him, afraid that she was going to lose control of her feelings. Shade broke the kiss, annoyed with the girl pushing against his chest. He grabbed her hands and pinned it above her head.

"You are mine!" Shade growled. He kissed her, hard and passionate, wanting to dominate her, to make her his. Fine wanted to struggle, but she could not. She could no longer fight; no longer reject her own feelings. She melted into the kiss, answering him.

"Rainie-sensei told me to look for Shade, Fine and Nic… Where are they?" Rein mumbled to herself, climbing up flights and flights of stairs. She walked to a corridor and stopped. Tears welled up in her eyes.

_Fine… How can you do this to me? _Rein thought. Yes, she was angry, but only because Shade and Fine were together, without telling her. Other than that, she was… relieved. She smiled weakly, tears streaming down her eyes. She could not understand what was happening to her, everything was so confusing, so scary. Her feelings were a mystery to her now. Maybe… Maybe she knows them, but she refuse to admit them… Maybe… She was just confused for awhile and… and she will be back to normal soon, where she still likes Shade… She turned around and ran, hoping that that everything will end.

"Mmmph!" Rein struggled, trying to scream. Someone she can't see was covering her mouth and was drag away. Everything went black.

Shade broke the kiss and released his grip on Fine. "I told you, you are mine, no one else can touch you." He smirked and whispered. He lightly bit Fine's ear, causing her to gasp and blush. She glared at Shade and slapped him. She bent down to grab the book, running back to class. Shade looked at his hands, shocked at what he had just done. He chased after Fine, mentally cursing himself.

"Rainie-sensei! Sorry for being late!" Fine panted.

"Where's Rein? Is sent her to look for you guys," Rainie anxiously asked.

"Ehh…Rein?" Fine asked.

"We didn't see her," Shade said. Fine was getting worried, biting her lips.

"Rainie-sensei, can we look for her?" She asked, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Class dismissed! We will be looking for Rein!"

"Arghh! Where am I?" Rein groaned. She tried to move, nut her hands and legs were bound to a chair.

"Ah, Princess Rein! You are awake!" A guy smiled and sweetly exclaimed.

"Who… Who are you? What… What do you want?" Rein asked, trembling.

"I am Luke. Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you, I just need your pearl~" He smiled, stroking Rein's cheek.

"What pearl?" Rein weakly said.

"My! Of course the pearl on your necklace!" 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi~ I am back~ Sucky chapter by the way.

Four Shooting Stars Chapter 11

"My! Of course the pearl on your necklace!"

"My pearl…?" Rein asked.

He nodded happily, like a 5 year old child wanting a sweet. "I just have to find the entrance of the darn cave! So, I need your help!" he smiled sweetly.

"M…My help?" Rein was confused. Was he talking about the legendary cave with the elixir? But… She doesn't have any clue where is it? Doesn't the cave change its position every month? "B…but I don't know where is it…" Rein stammered, afraid of the man in front of her. Yes, he was smiling, but… There was a dagger hidden in his cheerful smile and 'kind' eyes.

"Bad girl! Don't you know that lying is bad?" he pouted and said, stroking her cheek.

"I… I really don't know!" Rein whimpered, as a shot of electricity shot up her body.

"Bad girls have to be punished!" Luke smiled, as more electricity ran up her body.

"I really don't KNOW!" She screamed as Luke increased the electricity level. _Bright, save me! _She thought, crying. The electricity current increased so did her screaming. She tried using her powers, but they wouldn't work.

"Naughty, naughty! I wonder if you will you will still be so stubborn after looking at this~" he smirked and took out a mirror. The clear reflection of her face changed into the view of Fine, Shade and Bright.

"_Shade, any new findings?" Fine said seriously as they walked into a unused classroom. _

"_None, I can't feel anything." Fine nodded._

"_You?" Fine asked Bright. _

"_I…" Bright stuttered, clutching his heart in immense pain. "Rein… Rein is in great pain and fear..." _

_Fine looked at Bright, worried. She patted his shoulders, "We will save her and end this war. Destroy the elixir."_

_There was a huge wind and all the doors and windows slammed shut. Fine frowned and ran to the doors, trying to open them. "Shade… We are stuck. Its locked from the outside and something is preventing us from touching the door." Fine said, her calm voice having a slight crack. Shade walked towards her and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, everything will work out," Shade said into her hair. Fine hugged him back; her shoulder's trembling slightly. _

"_I cannot be weak now! Not… now…" Fine whispered, pulling away from the hug. "Come, we have to do some planning now." She sat on a chair, taking out a huge stack of books. A figure appeared beside her, caressing her cheek. Fine froze, feeling the warm fingers on her face. A tear fell onto her shoulder._

Then, the image disappeared.

"Ah! Master!" Luke turned around and bowed.

"At ease," the 'Master' said. "Little Princess, you do not want my servant's son to kill your poor friends do you? He can kill without a trace~" He smirked.

"You! You are the Moon Minister or should I also say, the headmaster and King of the Eternal planet!" Rein growled. He laughed, "Took you quite a while~"

Rein looked at the man in front of her. "Al….alright… I will try… Just… Just don't hurt Bright, Fine and Shade. Please."

He smiled.

* * *

><p>(This is an extra on what's happening to Rainie and Show. You can skip this if you want.)<p>

"What are you doing!" The headmaster growled. Show immediately broke the kiss, horror written on their faces.

"King Roman, the Headmaster!" Rainie fell to her knees, trembling. Show knelt in front of her, acting as a barrier between her and the king/headmaster.

"You two! Do you know how serious is this crime! You! What did I do wrong? I treated you like a princess, yet… yet you choose this SHIT!" he spat, glaring at Rainie.

"Please punish me." Show looked at the king.

"HA! I should punish you! I shouldn't have trusted you! Men! Hang him!"

"Wait! Punish me instead! It's my fault! I loved him… I just wanted to be together with him…. Punish me."

"Your majesty, what we have done, is it wrong? Your majesty, if you were me, what will you do?" Show asked.

"I…I will kill the king." Roman growled.

"I will not. My loyalty lies with you."

"Fine! Your fate depends on this coin. If it is heads, you live, if it is tails, both die." Roman threw a coin. Show and Rainie looked hopefully at it, wishing for a miracle.

Heads! They live! Rainie smiled, hugging Show from behind. Her shirt was lifted a bit, revealing her stomach. Realising this, she quickly pulled it back down.

"Wait! Show, move away!" Roman commanded. He walked towards Rainie and with shaking hands, he lifted her shirt a little. The sign was gone. The sign that was stamped on all girls of his country was gone. The sign of purity, the sign that she was still a virgin was gone. Ervin could no longer stand it. The girl he loved deeply and the man he trusted more then anyone betrayed him.

"Burn them at once!" He bellowed. His men dragged both of them, burning them.

"Sorry Fine, we can no longer help you…" Rainie and Show's voice rang out in Fine's mind.

* * *

><p>"They're dead." Shade, Bright and Fine said at the same time. Tears was flowing down Fine's cheek, as Rainie and Show's soul left.<p>

"We are left alone…" Fine sobbed. "RAINIE! SHOW! COME BACK!" she shouted.

"Fine!" Shade hugged her from behind, "We still have each other, and Ady, and Vanness , and her sisters!"

Fine dried her tears, her eyes filled with hatred. She will take revenge! She will! "Guys, I think I know where they are…"

"Nic! Tell me! Tell me where is your master!" Fine growled, grabbing Nic's collar.

"Fine! Calm down!" Shade tried pulling Fine away.

"So… So you have found out…. How?" Nic asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"That they where we were locked inside the classroom. You were beside me, caressing my cheek, crying."

"How…"

"Your touch. Your touch is still as gentle, as warm…" Fine laughed, disgusted with herself. He smiled dolefully.

"I will bring you there. And Fine, I… I really did love you…" Nic smiled and touch her cheek gently. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she had to be strong. She pushed him away, telling him to hurry up. "Don't follow us." She snarled, building a fire wall around Shade and Bright, which only disappeared once Fine and Nic was out of sight.

* * *

><p>"So… Where is it?" Rowan asked once more, still pissed and sad from that incident.<p>

"I… I don't know… I followed your instructions, but the pearl wouldn't react!" Rein was desperate.

"How can it be? Unless…" he glared at Rein, taking a whip and whipped her. Rein cried out in pain, blood tricking down her arms, legs and stomach. Her pretty face was filled with cuts. She looked weak, sick, tortured, but, she still looked beautiful.

"LIAR!" He bellowed and whipped even harder. Her tears was mixed with her blood. She was dizzy, not able to see clearly. She was in immense pain, pain that was eating her up. _BRIGHT! FINE! SAVE ME! _She screamed in her head, unable the bear with the pain. Her eyes could no longer open… Bye bye….

"REIN!" Fine screamed, looking at Rein's battered body. She wanted to run, to kill Rowan, to save Rein. Nic pulled her back.

"Ah! We have new members joining us! My, my! Nic! You brought her here? You bad boy!" Rowan smirked, walking towards Nic.

"Rowan!" Nic growled.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Them." Fine growled, fire dancing around her.

"Ah! What a scary princess!" Rowan pretended to be afraid, smirking.

"Release Rein and let Nic bring her away! I have what you need." She looked coldly at him. "The pearl Rein's had is a fake. I made it, thinking that it suits her."

Rowan's eyes widen. "Let… let her go, and I will bring you to the cave…" Fine's voice weaken, pleading with him.

"Deal!" Rowan released Rein and pushed her to Nic. Ropes reached out to Fine, binding her.

"Nic, bring Rein back. Thank you for your help! You will always be my best friend!" Fine smiled.

"Fine!" Rein cried, as she awaken.

"Rein, help me take care of Shade 'kay? And I know that you are angry with me, but don't let Bright wait. I love you, my sis," Fine continued, as she was being dragged into darkness.

"FINE!" Rein cried, her tears would not stop.

"Princess Rein, let's go," Nic said, dragging Rein away, his tears falling silently.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait!

Chapter 12

Rein weakly stumbled towards Bright and Shade, with Nic carefully helping her. "Rein!" Bright caught Rein just when she fell.

"Shade, Bright, I am sorry. Fine… She… She…"

"What happened to Fine? Tell me!" Shade roared, shaking Rein's shoulders.

"Shade! Rein is badly hurt! Stop!" Bright pushed Shade away from Rein.

"Sorry… Rein, can you please tell me what ha happened?" Shade ran his hand through his hair, frowning.

"Fine… She exchanged herself for my release… I think… I think they are on their way to the cave now…" Rein looked up, her body still weak.

"Damn. The pearl is with her. Urgh! Call a doctor here! Rein needs a doctor. She is so badly hurt!" Shade cried out.

"Here!" Ady and her sister, Ariel, popped out from nowhere and place her palm on Rein's forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut in concentration and slowly, all the wounds from Rein's body disappeared.

"Thank you. Princess Ady, Princess Ariel, why are you here?" Bright smiled.

They smiled dolefully at them. "We are here to say goodbye. I promised to help but it seems that I can't do that anymore. This. Here! This will help me help you!" Ady passed Shade a mirror with roses engraved as the border.

"It might help you find Princess Fine…" Ady smiled.

"Ady, what's wrong? Why can't you stay?" Rein asked.

"Ady!" Vanness called out. "Ady," he pulled her into a hug, his face buried in her hair. The rest of them froze, unable to move, time stopped for them.

"We can't! You will be punished too!" Ady pulled away.

"I don't care! I want to be with you! Even if your parents don't allow it, I will fight back!"

Ady snorted. "Do you know who is my parents? Ok. What if you have to fight against the gods?" Ady coldly said.

"I will fight! But… why?"

"Silly," Ady touched his cheek.

"We are the daughters of the Jade Emperor," Ariel cut in.

Lighting struck and thunder roared. Men came down from the sky, their swords and sabers glistening menacingly. "Princess, its time to go. Princess Ariel, I hope you complete your term soon." the one with 3 eyes said. Ady nodded.

"Vanness, goodbye. Take care of yourself and forget about me. Find a nice lady and marry her," Ady smiled.

"What about you?"

"If you are okay, I am okay," Ady wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Ady… If you are okay, then I am okay too. I will never forget you…"

"Princess, lets go," another man escorted Ady away. She turned and flew away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ady! Ady! Come back!" Vanness cried, running after her. Her tears stained her cheek as she continued on, not looking back.

One of the men swung his sword, causing Vanness to fall onto the ground, bleeding.

Ady clenched her fists and flew away, tears flowing. Vanness crawled forward and went limp as one of the men hit the final blow. Ady froze, she smiled, her eyes misty and distant as tears streamed down. She took a sharp long hairpin from her hair and plunge it into her neck. Shining golden blood trickled down.

"Princess!" The three guards shouted. She closed her eyes and fell onto the ground with a thud. Their bodies dissolved into petals. The men flew away in an instant and the rest regained their conscious.

"Ady? Vanness?" Rein shouted. All was left was flower petals floating around.

"The are gone…" Shade said dolefully.

They were silent, mourning for the dead.

"Everything is coming to an end. Rainie, Show, Ady and Vanness are dead, school is closed, Fine is missing…." Bright sighed.

"Fine!" Rein shouted, "The mirror! Shade, the mirror!" Shade nodded and quickly took out the mirror and looked at it.

"_Tell me! Tell me where is the cave?"_ _Roman growled. A smirk stretched across her face._

"_Wait." She coldly threw a word at him._

"_Wait. You tell me to wait?" He screamed. "Liu Yi Fei!" he growled. A lady with her hair covering her face floated towards Fine, her white dress stained with blood. Fine eye's widened in fear, trembling badly. Her face was deathly white and all the blood was drained from her face._

_Yi Fei smiled and floated to Fine. She trailed her long nails down Fine's cheek and licked. Fine looked at her, her eyes filled with pure fear. "W… What do you want?" Fine stammered._

"_I want you… I want revenge…. You killed me…. I want you as me slave…." She drawled, licking Fine._

"_You know what to do if you want to escape…" the headmaster drawled and smirked. Fine glared at him, her fists clenched even tighter._

"_I will try…" She turned away._

"How dare him!" Shade growled, "Let's go! Mirror, show us the place where Fine is!"

* * *

><p>Fine concentrated, the pearl shining. It started tugging, pulling at Fine. "Let's go…" she said, as Rowan untied her. They followed the pearl. Fine sighed, her expression complicated.<p>

They were led to a desert, nothing but sand was in sight. "Here," Fine pointed to a spot.

"Here?" he snorted.

"You don't believe me?" Fine looked at him, her expression cold and hopeless. She took a step forward and started sinking. Rowan's eyes lit up and followed after Fine.

"Where is this place?" Luke asked as he landed after Fine and the headmaster.

"The cave, dummy," Fine rolled her eyes and took a stick of fire.

"I take the torch! Luke, walk in front of me!" Rowan growled and grabbed the torch from Fine. Fine pouted and walked behind. They reached a wall full of egg like things.

"Fine, what are these?"

"How do I know? It's my first time going so deep inside."

Rowan went closer to the wall and shone the torch. The eggs that shook violently and a pair of dull brown moth wings emerged and flew towards them. They waved and swatted at the moths, frantically trying to get rid of the foul looking moths.

"What are these?" he shouted.

"I don't know! Just don't let them bite you!" Fine shouted. She concentrated and fired a fireball at the stack of wood not far away and all the moths flew towards them straight away, burnt.

Fine's mouth hung opened, Luke's eyes were on the verge of popping out and Rowan's eyebrows were raised. "… Let's go," Rowan broke the silence and walked away. "Yes!" Luke shot up and ran after him. Fine took a last look at the fire and followed after them, frowning. Rein, Shade, Bright and Nic were shown in the fire.

* * *

><p>"Fine? Fine?" the group shouted, walking in the desert.<p>

"Where is Fine?" Shade squat down, his fist clenched tightly.

Rein looked around and continued walking.

"Uwaa! Bright! Help!" Rein shouted as she sunk into the sand slowly.

"Rein, don't move! The more you move, the faster you sink! Here!" Bright called out, holding his hand out. Rein grabbed onto him, but instead of her being pulled out, Bright was being pulled in.

"Bright!" Shade grabbed Bright and Nic grabbed Shade. The sand pulled them in, slowly.

"Ahhh!" They screamed as they landed with a thud.

"Shade? Rein? Bright? Nic? Why are you here?" Fine asked, bending over.


	13. Chapter 13

Ga! Sorry for the super slow update! Blame Travis from Re: Alistair and Wicked and Forensic Heroes 3! Thank you for reading, reviewing, putting this story on review and alert~ Thank you so much for supporting my stories! *Muack* I love you guys! This story is ending… sniff… This chapter really suck… Sorry…

Chapter 13

Fine heard a thud when they were about to leave. They turned around and saw Rein and the rest on the floor.

"Shade? Rein? Bright? Nic?" Fine gasped. "Why are you here? Shit. Please tell me that this is a dream…" Fine sighed and face-palmed herself.

"Fine!" Nic ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Fine patted Nic, "I am alright."

Shade clenched his hands into fists and shot death glares at Nic, his vein visible on his forehead. "Fine is mine!" Shade pouted and pushed Nic away, hugging Fine like a kola bear.

"Lovebirds! This is not a place and time for this!" Rein rolled her eyes.

" Great! Now all the actors have gathered! The play has officially started!" Rowan laughed.

"'Bright, Nic, I thought that you two are the more calm and reasonable ones. How can you let them come?" Fine looked at them accusingly.

"Sorry Madam!" They stood at attention. Fine shook her head, "Now we have no choice but to follow that stupid Rowan's script." Fine shook Shade off and grabbed his hand, moving forward. The rest followed them, with Luke right at the front, Rowan behind them.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"What the hell is this?" Rowan looked at the huge pathway in front of him. They walked into the tunnel and stood right at the middle of it.

"Do you think that we will know?" Rein answered sarcastically.

"Wait. This is just a guess; so don't keep your hopes up. The moth just now might represent nature, or rather earth. So, this is the trap of Demetrius. The next trap will most likely be from Windy. And when you think of dangerous wind or air, you think of tornadoes. So… be care… What the shit!" Fine exclaimed as a huge twister rushed towards them through the entrance of the long tunnel.

"RUN!" Bright shouted and they all ran, trying to escape. The twister was too fast, almost swallowing them up.

Shade turned around and wisps of dark mist shot out, binding the twister. "Quick! It won't last!" Shade shouted and grabbed Fine's hand, running forward. Bright looked at Rein and nodded his head, tightening his grip on Rein's hand. Rein smiled weakly. They dashed, reaching the end just seconds before the twister broke free.

"So… What's next?" Nic groaned, panting crazily.

"I don't know! Ask the geniuses!" Rowan looked at Fine.

"Don't look at me like that! I really don't know!" Fine threw her hands up.

They stood there in silence, waiting.

Waiting….

Waiting…

Waiting…

WOOSH!

A phoenix flew across the room and landed. Columns of fire shot up from the floor. They dodged and before they could react, a lady of fire swooped down, leaving a trail of fire behind.

"Phoenix…" Luke gasped. The fire lady smiled and curtsied. "So you have come. I have been waiting for years. Fine, how are you? Be strong, 'kay? Now, the test." She swept her hands and disappeared.

The group stood back to back, scanning their surroundings. Mini fire phoenix swooped around, attacking them. They dodged, but the attacks were fast and furious. Rein could not see anything clearly, aimlessly shooting water. Water is supposed to put out fire right?

Bright frowned and shot around, at the same time trying to protect Rein. He had several burs on his forearm and face.

Shade clenched his fist, slashing at the phoenixes. He must protect Fine. He must.

Nic shot at the phoenix, but the phoenixes appeared again and again. Shooting one down made ten more appear. They were loosing.

Rowan leaned against the wall, leaving all the fighting to Luke, his pawn. Everything was being taken care by those stupid children.

Fine bit her lips. What they were doing was useless. _One has to be sacrificed to pass this test… _A voice rang out in her head. _SHUT UP!_ She screamed back in her head. She scanned the room. There should be a main phoenix whose fire is powerful enough to kill a person immediately. But… Where is it?

A tiny phoenix swooped, flying towards Bright. Hehe… His target…

"REIN! Look for a phoenix that is different from the rest! It is made to kill!" Fine shouted.

Rein froze, her focus falling onto Bright. The minute phoenix… "BRIGHT!" Rein screamed, running towards Bright. Bright turned around, just in time to see Rein being burned alive. "Rein… REIN!"

"Bright… I… Love… You…" Rein smiled as she turned into ashes.

"REIN!" Bright fell to his knees.

"Bright…" Fine patted his shoulders. "Let's go… Rein… Rein would not want our hard work to go to waste…"

Bright slowly got up and walked to the other stage. Acqua.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The room was filled with water and there were platforms where people could stand on. Each platform was big enough for only one person. Each of them stood on one platform and once they reached their position, a voice said, "Welcome. You have activated the game. Before you are a screen with a puzzle. Each one of them is different, and if you can't pass, you die. Those that passed are allowed to move to the next stage."

Screens popped up in front of each person. "You can cheat, ask for help or anything. Let the game begin… Oh yeah… There is a time limit of 5 minutes. The water level will rise and if you have not completed the puzzle will drown. There is only one chance. Have fun~"

They frowned, thinking. Shade got chess, Fine got some video game that was extraordinary challenging, Nic got cross word, Rowan got Sudoku, Luke got Solitaire and Bright got his most hated and his weakest game, weird logic questions.

Shade beat his opponent in 3 minutes; Fine beat her game in 3 minutes too, Nic won in 3 and a half-minute and Luke completed his in 4 minutes. They were carried off to safety and that left Bright, who was sweating profusely, trying to beat the game.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Good bye, Bright…"

Bright's eyes widened in fear as the raging water ate him up. "Sorry guys…" he murmured.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shade, Fine and Nic mourned in silence for their two most important friends. This was not the time to be sad. Just not now. Eclipse…

The room was pitch dark. "Don't move. Fine, Nic, do not move." Shade ordered. Rowan rolled his eyes, pushing Luke forward.

Sounds of needles and sharp objects flying filled the room. Within seconds, Luke was cut into pieces.

Fine gasped, and conjured a flame, using it as a source of light. The floor was full of squares and Luke was on the floor, his body parts lying randomly around.

"This is just like a mine field. One wrong step, and you are dead." Nic said. "Follow me, I am an expert at this." Nic did not move, mentally calculating for a few minutes. He took a step forward; stepping onto a square just next to the square Luke stepped onto. Nothing happened. The rest followed suite, following the steps Nic took.

They were soon out of the room. Next stop, Sun.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The next room was so bright that they can't open their eyes. Shade wrapped them in a cloak of darkness, balancing the brightness. "What's next?" Rowan grumbled.

A sphinx appeared and said in an overly enthusiastic voice, "QUIZ TIME~~~~ YA~~ Each one of you have to kill a mini sphinx and answer my riddle~~ Those that fail to answer my question will be killed by my minis~~ Each have to answer two riddles each 'kay?" Once it finishes speaking, thousands of mini sphinxes appeared.

Fine went first, killing a mini sphinx. "It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it? It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?"

"N… Nothing? I mean.. Nothing is greater than God, Nothing is more evil than the devil, the poor have nothing, the rich need nothing and if you eat nothing, you will die…"

"Bingo~ Next please~"

Shade stepped forward and slashed a sphinx. "I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?"

"… The… The letter 'E'? 'E' is the beginning letter of 'End', the last letter of 'timE' and 'spacE' and 'EvEry spacE'." Shade scratched his head.

"Bingo~~ Next!"

Rowan pushed Nic forward. Nic rolled his head and pushed Rowan forward instead. Rowan killed a sphinx, "What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?"

"Stupid question. The answer is obviously a river!" Rowan shouted.

"NEXT!" the sphinx shouted, pissed at Rowan.

Nic stepped forward. "There was a green house. Inside the green house there was a white house. Inside the white house there was a red house. Inside the red house there were lots of babies. What is it?"

"A watermelon."

"Next~"

Fine breathed in. "I know a word of letters three. Add two, and fewer there will be."

"F…Few."

"Next… You guys are no fun!"

Shade massaged his neck. "Two in a corner, 1 in a room, 0 in a house, but 1 in a shelter. What am I?"

"The letter R."

"Pshh… Next!"

"Say my name and I disappear. What am I?"

"Silence."

"You guys are really not fun! Here is the most difficult one! Next!"

"If a chicken says, 'All chickens are liars', is the chicken telling the truth?"

"I…. I… N…Y…I…" Nic clenched his fists, thinking. "I…"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Time's up!" the sphinx laughed as the may mini sphinx attacked him al at once.

"NIC!" Fine shouted, running towards him. She blasted at the mini sphinx, killing them, but it was too late.

"S… Sorry Fine… If… If we could be reborn, c…can we play together again?" Nic smiled weakly.

"Yes! Yes! In my next life, you'd better be my brother again! You hear me! In this life you was not my brother! You promised! Next life, you'd better keep it!" Fine shouted, tears coursing down. Nic nodded and closed his eyes, breathing his last breath.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

They entered the room with the elixir. Seven entered the cave and now only three remained.

"Haha Haha! Now the elixir is mine! No one can stop me!" Rowan laughed.

Fine and Shade looked coldly at him. "Don't forget us. We are here to stop you," Shade growled.

"Stop me? Do YOU think that YOU can STOP me? Dream on!" Rowan laughed, taking out his gun. "Don't forget, you can't use your powers in this room! What can you win me with? HA!"

Fine glared at Rowan. He ran towards the elixir, but was thrown off by an invisible barrier. "You have forgotten that the pearl is the key to deactivate the barrier eh?" Fine smiled and shrugged.

"Eh… Than I just have to take care of you two!" Rowan smirked and aimed his gun. He fired. Shade dodged just in time, tackling Rowan down. Fine grabbed the dropped gun and pointed at Rowan. Rowan snorted, pulling out another gun, pressing it at Shade's head. "Shoot and I will shoot him. Put down the gun and I will let him go."

Fine tightened her grip, trembling badly. She did not want to loose Shade. She would break. Slowly, she lowered her arms and the gun fell onto the floor with a thud. Rowan smirked and pushed Shade away, but still pointing the gun at Shade.

"Fine, give me the pearl. Or I will fire."

Shade shook his head. He would rather die than to let Rowan drink the elixir.

Fine took out the pearl, her hands trembling. She threw it to Rowan, who caught it with a satisfied smile. "Fool! You are such a fool!" he laughed and fired. Fine eyes widened and she ran, taking the blow.

She fell.

Blood splattered.

Tears fell.

"FINE!"

she smiled weakly at Shade. "Shade, thank you. I… I love you. I will remember you even if 2000 years have past and I will still love you. Thank you. B…Be strong…" Fine closed her eyes, an angelic smile on her face as she stopped breathing in Shade's warm arms.

"ARGH!" Shade screamed as tears fell. He stood up and staggered towards Rowan. A dark aura was surrounding him, so dark that it will cause even the devil to kneel and beg for forgiveness.

Shade picked the gun up and pointed it at Rowans head. Dark mist bounded Rowan.

"Shade. If you fire, I will also fire. Do you want to live?"

"Hell no!" Shade growled and pulled the trigger. Rowan fell, his blood soaking his clothes. Shade took the elixir, "All this had happen because of you. All because of you!" He smashed the bottle to the ground, the clear liquid seeping into the ground.

Shade walked towards Fine cold body and hugged it tight, kissing her lips. "Fine, I will forever love you. Let's meet once more in our next life. Let… Let me be the one who loves you first…" Shade whispered as he shot himself. They lied next to each other, their hands entwined.

A rainbow appeared in the sky and all was clear.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(2000 years later)

"Rein, hurry! We are going to be late!" Fine turned back and shouted.

"Fine, not so fast! Be careful! Don't bump into another person!"

Fine continued running, ignoring her sister's words.

"Fine! Watch ou…" Rein gasped.

"Ah!" Fine screamed s she felt herself falling backwards. Something pressed against her lips. She opened her eyes in shock, only to find herself looking into a pair of mesmerizing purple eyes. They… They were kissing! NO! Her first kiss! But… it… It felt so right… so… familiar… She closed her eyes, lost in the kiss.

Rein tried to control herself from laughing. She looked to her right and found a strangely familiar guy with hair like the colour of the sun. He was controlling himself not to laugh to. "Ah! Sorry… But… It is difficult to not laugh when your cousin is kissing some stranger he never met before…" he tried explaining.

"It's okay… I understand. My sister is the one your cousin is kissing… pfft… I am Rein by the way! What's yours?" Rein grinned.

"Bright. Miss Rein, would you like to have some coffee?"

"I would love to have some," Rein smiled and nodded. Bright offered his arm and led her to the nearby café.

"AHH! Whose that idiot kissing my brother!" Altezza shouted, stomping her foot.

"Who is that idiot kissing my sister!" Auler (Nic) growled. They looked at each other, sparks dancing.

"S…Sorry…" Shade got up.

"Sorry…" Fine blushed.

"Er… I am Shade and you are…"

"Fine! I am Fine! I mean… my name is Fine.." Fine sat up and rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Have we met before?" they asked at the same time. They laughed, blushing.

-FIN-

I hope you enjoyed the story~~ Thank you everyone!


End file.
